Thérapie de Couple
by zonazahar
Summary: Faberritana rencontre quelques problèmes de couples... Quoi de mieux qu'une thérapie en groupe pour arranger cela ?
1. Séance 1

Heyyyy! Je reviens enfin avec une nouvelle fiction alors que je n'étais pas trop sûre d'écrire à nouveau. J'ai choisi une combinaison de couple Faberritana peu exploitée parce qu'au bout d'un moment cela devient trop redondant de ne traiter que les mêmes duos. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout.

* * *

Rachel entra dans une pièce vide, suivie de près par Santana qui traînait vaguement des pieds. La petite brune nota le fauteuil et les trois canapés qui formaient un carré au centre de la salle, elle prit aussitôt place sur celui qui se trouvait sur la gauche du fauteuil et l'hispanique la rejoignit en se laissant tomber dessus.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, elles virent une brune et une blonde faire leur entrée. Rachel les accueillit bienveillamment tandis que son amie ne dénia même pas leur adresser un regard. Les deux arrivantes s'assirent en face d'elles, l'une contre l'autre. Le dernier sofa fut très vite rejoint par deux blondes, l'une d'elle salua chaleureusement les femmes déjà présentes alors que l'autre adoptait l'attitude indifférente de Santana.

Le petit groupe n'attendit que peu de temps avant de voir un homme arriver dans la salle, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa à son tour en leur adressant un sourire.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à toutes à cette thérapie de couple, je suis le docteur...

- Il a ouvert la bouche depuis seulement deux secondes et je m'emmerde déjà, soupira Santana.

- Et bien, si vous vous ennuyez déjà je vous propose d'intervenir pour rectifier cela, lui dit le psychothérapeute. Vous allez toutes vous présentez et me dire pourquoi est-ce que vous avez choisi de faire une thérapie de couple.

Il regarda l'hispanique pour qu'elle commence mais elle n'avait plus l'air d'avoir envie de parler. La plus petite du couple de blondes intervint alors pour initier le mouvement.

- Je veux bien commencer les présentations. Je m'appelle Quinn et voici Brittany, nous sommes ici parce que tout va absolument bien dans notre vie, nous rayonnons de bonheur et notre couple ne rencontre absolument aucun problème.

- Q, il faut que tu arrêtes de nier les faits, s'exprima Brittany qui n'avait pas saisit l'ironie. Nous avons laissé la routine s'installer dans notre couple et nous aimerions raviver la flamme de nos débuts, avoua-t-elle les yeux brillants de rêve en repensant à leurs premiers mois ensemble.

Le psy hocha de la tête puis regarda le couple assis à sa droite pour leur indiquer de prendre le relais.

- Je m'appelle Marley...

- Et je m'appelle Kitty. Nous nous aimons...

- Vraiment beaucoup et c'est un peu cela le problème...

- Nous sommes tellement fusionnelles que nous pouvons nous définir que comme étant Karley...

- Et non pas comme étant deux personnes distinctes. Il faut que nous arrivons à faire la part des choses...

- Pour qu'à l'avenir, notre couple aille encore mieux que maintenant, termina la petite blonde.

- Oh, elles finissent leurs phrases, c'est tellement romantique, se languit Brittany alors que Quinn roulait des yeux.

- Karley ? S'étonna quant à elle Santana qui trouvait ridicule de s'identifier par un tel surnom.

- On devrait nous aussi nous trouver un joli surnom San, proposa Rachel de son côté. Pourquoi pas Sanchel ?

- Et pourquoi pas plutôt JamaisdelavieBerry ?

L'homme du groupe toussa légèrement et la conversation n'alla pas plus loin. Il fixa ensuite Rachel, sentant qu'elle était celle du couple avec laquelle il obtiendrait plus facilement un résultat positif à ses demandes.

- Je m'appelle donc Rachel et je suis en couple avec Santana...

- Tu as bien fait de le préciser parce que personne ne s'en était douté jusqu'à présent, intervint sa petite amie sans pour autant la perturber plus que cela.

- Nous sommes ici...

- Parce que tu m'y a poussé en me faisant chanter de ne plus coucher ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on la fasse cette thérapie.

- Oh regarde Quinnie, Santana finit aussi les phrases de Rachel, fit Brittany avec gaieté.

- Nous sommes ici parce que la confiance qui nous unissait commence sérieusement à s'effriter, reprit la brunette.

- On est surtout ici parce que tu es jalouse du fait que j'attire tous les regards alors que ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai un si beau corps que cela...

- C'est faux. Là, tu cherches juste à te prendre pour le centre du monde.

- Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas, explique moi pourquoi est-ce que la blonde ne se gêne pas pour mater mes seins depuis tout à l'heure ?

Quinn et Brittany se retournèrent aussitôt l'une vers l'autre, et Marley en fit de même vers Kitty. Aucune des trois blondes n'osaient dire quoi que soit, certainement parce qu'elles avaient toutes dévier leur regard à un moment donné vers la poitrine généreuse de l'hispanique.

- Maintenant que vous vous êtes toutes présenter, nous allons commencer par le premier travail de groupe...

- Minute ! L'interrompit Quinn. Avant d'aller plus loin, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi est-ce que c'est un homme qui dirige cette thérapie qui n'accueille visiblement comme par hasard que des couples lesbiens ? Après tout, en tant qu'homme, qu'est-ce que vous comprenez aux femmes ?

- C'est aussi ce que je me disais, enchaîna Santana. Et je pense qu'il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins d'un pervers qui espère tirer son coup avec un des couples à la fin d'une séance.

- Possible, songea la blonde alors que Brittany et Rachel levaient les yeux au ciel.

- Rassurez vous, ce n'est pas la première fois que je mène des thérapies adressées à des couples de femmes, et non je ne cherche pas à faire quoi que ce soit qui n'est pas déontologique. Si nous en revenions maintenant au but premier de ces séances. L'exercice que nous allons effectuer concerne la prise de conscience. Vous devez apprendre à mieux vous connaître et aussi à vous avouer ce que la plupart des couples ne savent pas faire calmement. Je parle des défauts de votre conjointe qui vous dérange. Cela vous permettra de savoir exactement ce que vous devez améliorer. Citez en trois, cela sera amplement suffisant. Marley, voulez-vous commencer ? Regardez Kitty dans les yeux et dites lui tout.

- Tu n'as absolument aucun défauts Kitty, tu es parfaite avec moi, lui sourit-elle en lui prenant les mains entre les siennes.

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas défaut... enfin, si tu pourrais arrêter de laisser tes cheveux morts dans le lavabo, cela serait bien quand même.

- Comment ça ? Tu trouves vraiment que je ne suis pas parfaite avec toi ?

- Ce n'est pas non plus grand chose, juste pleins de petits trucs anodins qui ne m'empêchent pas de t'aimer pleinement pour autant.

- Pleins de petits trucs ? Répéta-t-elle outrée.

- Sortez le pop-corn, il y a de la friction dans l'air, ça va devenir intéressant, se réjouit Santana qui fit sourire Quinn.

Les deux femmes la fusillèrent aussitôt du regard mais cela ne déconcerta pas du tout l'hispanique.

- Si vous vous croyez si maligne que cela, vous n'avez qu'à le faire cet exercice, histoire qu'on s'amuse nous aussi un peu, répliqua Kitty.

- Très bien. Vas-y Rachel, dis-moi trois choses à propos de moi qui te dérange vraiment.

- Hum... je n'aime pas t'entendre parler de sexe devant d'autres personnes parce que c'est quelque chose de privé qui devrait rester entre nous. Je n'aime pas te voir douter de moi à chaque fois que je vois Finn, autant dire presque tous les jours, nous sommes juste amis et nous avons tous les deux très bien réaliser qu'être sortit ensemble était une erreur parce que lui et moi ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre contrairement à toi et moi. Et je n'aime pas non plus que tu n'exprimes jamais tes sentiments pour moi, que tu ne me dises jamais que tu m'aimes. C'est assez blessant de te le dire et ne de rien entendre en retour.

Leur regard ne se lâchèrent pas, la plus grande avait l'air de prendre conscience de ces petites choses néfastes pour leur couple seulement à cet instant. Rachel lui indiqua que c'était à elle de lui balancer trois de ses défauts au visage. On sentait Santana prête à dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Tu ne me trouves aucun défauts ? Demanda Rachel, réjouie.

- En fait, tu en as tellement que je ne sais pas lesquels choisir, rétorqua-t-elle en la faisant alors soupirer. Ah si, commençons déjà par le matin. Je n'aime vraiment pas que tu te lèves à une heure tout sauf décente pour faire ta séance de sport matinal parce que tu me réveilles à chaque fois...

- Pourtant, j'essaye de ne pas faire de bruit...

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le bruit qui me gène, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, ne voulant pas avouer la véritable nature de ses réveils. Bref, si tu te réveillerais plus tard, je ne serais pas de mauvaise humeur dès le matin.

- Parce qu'elle est comme ça dès le réveil ? S'étonna Quinn. Je vous plein beaucoup Rachel.

- On ne vous a pas sonné Blondie ! La fit taire Santana avant de continuer. Bon, ensuite il y a le fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de chanter... Encore que, j'aime ta voix d'un côté donc bon... Je n'aime pas te voir partir dans ton coin dès que Finn ou quelqu'un d'autre t'appelle, cela me donne toujours la sensation que tu me caches quelque chose. Et troisièmement, je n'aime pas t'entendre me faire un interrogatoire dès que je rentre du travail alors que tu sais très bien que ma secrétaire ne m'intéresse pas.

L'hispanique se retourna alors vers Kitty et lui lança un sourire tout sauf amical.

- Nous au moins, nous savons nous dire toute la vérité sans nous énerver.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici si vous êtes capables de tout faire seules ?

- Parce que tout comme vous, elles ont besoin que quelqu'un les guide pour résoudre leurs problèmes, répondit aussitôt le psy qui voulait éviter tout conflit. A votre tour Brittany et Quinn.

- Commence Britt, fit la plus petite qui ne voulait pas parler.

- Euh... Je trouve que tu ne fais plus trop attention à moi depuis pas mal de temps, j'ai l'impression que tu prends notre couple pour un acquis et donc tu fais moins d'efforts. Tu te caches toujours derrière un masque et même si je veux bien comprendre que tu as besoin de le faire avec les autres, ce n'est pas le cas avec moi, tu sais que tu peux te confier sur absolument tout et que je ne te jugerai jamais. Et quoi d'autres ? … je dirais que tu n'essayes jamais de faire en sorte que nos rapports soient moins routiniers.

Quinn devint tout à coup pivoine alors qu'elle entendit Santana et Kitty lâcher chacune un gloussement peu discret.

- Voyons mesdames, nous sommes là pour nous entraider et non pas pour se moquer des autres, rappela le docteur. Allez-y Quinn, dites à Brittany ce qui vous vient.

- Britt n'a pas de défauts à mes yeux, affirma-t-elle car elle n'aimait pas se confier.

- Hum... je vois, dit-il. D'ici la prochaine séance, vous aurez toutes comme exercices de tenter de rectifier ces défauts. Kitty et Marley, vous devrez voir les choses en face. Tout le monde a des défauts, c'est un fait, et il faut que vous vous rendiez compte de ceux que vous avez. Quand à vous Quinn, vous devrez ôter ce masque que Brittany a mentionné et lui faire part de trois choses qui vous dérange chez elle. Des questions ?

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda d'emblée Quinn qui souhaitait s'en aller au plus vite.

- Ah non, la séance dure quarante cinq minutes. Comme nous ne pouvons pas faire de bilan de l'inter-séance, vous allez toutes vous poser quelques questions afin que vous appreniez vous aussi à vous connaître et que je puisse mieux vous cerner. Qui veux commencer ?

- J'en ai une, déclara Rachel. Qui exactement ne s'est pas gênée pour regarder les seins de ma petite amie ?

- Vous voulez dire en plus de Docteur Hétéro ? Lança Quinn qui se sentait plus dans son élément car elle n'avait pas à se confier.

- Tout le monde ici l'a fait au moins une fois, clarifia Santana. Question suivante, vous faites l'amour combien de fois par semaine ?

- San ! Tu es censée essayer de ne plus parler de sexe devant d'autres personnes que moi !

- Ah ! Je croyais que tu parlais juste du fait que tu n'aimes pas que je dises aux autres comment je te fais jouir avec ma langue, fit-elle avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et pervers alors que Rachel essayait de se faire toute petite. Pour nous, ça tourne autour de trois ou quatre fois. Disons que nous sommes pas prêtes de perdre la main si je puis dire.

- Nous, ça ne nous gêne pas de parler de cela, dit Kitty. Et on le fait généralement six fois par semaine.

- Quand ce n'est pas sept.

- Ou même plus, continua son amie.

- C'est parce qu'on s'aime plus que tout...

- Et on se le montre dès qu'on le peut de toutes les façons possibles.

- Que quelqu'un me donne une corde ! Quémanda Santana. Je préfère me pendre que de continuer de les entendre.

- Bonne idée, on ne vous entendra plus faire de réflexions inutiles toutes les deux minutes, la fusilla du regard Kitty. Mais au fond, je vous comprends. Vous êtes juste jalouse de ne pas le faire autant que Marley et moi.

- L'important n'est pas la quantité mais la qualité, n'est-ce pas Quinn ? Prit-elle le risque de se la mettre à dos tant elle aimait les clashs.

Le psychothérapeute se passa les mains sur le visage, ce groupe allait lui demander beaucoup de travail et surtout beaucoup de patiente pour arriver jusqu'au bout. Ces séances avec ces six femmes allaient décidément être longues, très longues.

…

En rentrant chez elles, Brittany proposa à Quinn de dîner dans un petit restaurant près de leur appartement pour les sortir un peu de leur routine. Le repas fut cependant un peu morne car la plus grande avait demander à sa petite amie de lui faire part de ses défauts mais Quinn avait une fois de plus rétorqué qu'elle ne lui en voyait aucun. Elles rentrèrent donc chez elles sans que le dîner en tête à tête ait pu porté ses fruits. Brittany fila directement sous la douche alors que l'autre blonde alla voir si elles avaient reçu des messages durant leur absence. Elle vit un appel de sa mère, elle hésita à l'appeler pendant un instant mais elle se demandait tout de même ce qu'elle voulait cette fois-ci.

- Allo ? Fit Judy à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est moi maman...

- Ah Quinn ! Ta sœur m'a appelé pour me dire que toi et Brittany faites une thérapie de couple. Je le savais que ça finirai comme ça un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, deux femmes ne sont pas faites pour être ensemble. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de la quitter pendant qu'il en est encore temps et tu...

- Je ne le veux pas, l'interrompit-elle. J'aime Britt et j'aimerais que tu le respectes une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt après lui avoir dit cela, se disant que sa mère ne méritait pas qu'elle gaspille plus de temps en bavardages pour elle. Elle rit jaune alors que sa voix résonnait dans sa tête. « Je le savais que ça finirai comme ça... ». Judy avait tord de penser cela, Quinn aimait Brittany et elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Ce n'est pas parce que ses parents désapprouvaient son choix d'être avec la grande blonde que son couple devait en pâtir car elle se souvenait alors parfaitement que ce n'était qu'après avoir leur avoir annoncé qu'elles étaient ensemble qu'elle faisait moins d'effort pour sa petite-amie comme celle-ci le lui avait fait remarquer. Elle avait alors en tête ces trois problèmes qu'avait ciblé Brittany et elle se dit qu'elle devait y remédier pour elles-deux. Quinn alla dans leur chambre et fouilla dans un tiroir de la commode pour en retirer ce dont elle avait besoin pour la soirée. Tandis qu'elle finissait de tout préparer, elle entendit son amie se sécher les cheveux. Elle du attendre quelque minutes avant de la voir faire son apparition dans la chambre éclairée par des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies.

- Quinnie ? S'étonna Brittany alors que son amie lui prit la main et l'amena sur le lit où elle la fit s'allonger sur le ventre et où elle lui retira son haut.

- Tu as raison, je ne prends pas assez soin de toi et je compte bien rectifier cela dès maintenant, lui souffla-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa nuque dégagée. Je vais commencer par un petit massage qui te fera du bien.

… Et il lui en fit beaucoup.

…

Il était six heures du matin lorsque Rachel se réveilla. Elle le faisait presque tous les jours à la même heure tant elle en avait l'habitude. Pour qu'elle reste endormie, il fallait qu'elle vive une très longue soirée où l'alcool ou le sexe, voir les deux, devait forcément avoir sa place.

Santana était agrippée à elle, la petite brune pensa immédiatement à l'enlacer bien contre elle pour la faire basculer de l'autre côté du lit sans la réveiller avant de se souvenir que sa petite amie lui reprochait de se lever trop tôt et de l'empêcher ainsi de dormir, non pas pour le peu de bruit qu'elle faisait mais parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas dormir quand elle se retrouvait toute seule dans ce grand lit pour une raison qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu dévoilée et dont elle refusait catégoriquement de parler, même si son amie la devinait. Rachel consentit à lui faire plaisir en restant auprès d'elle, au lieu de se lancer dans sa séance matinale de sport, tout en se demandant si Santana allait alors lui reprocher de ne pas prendre assez soin de son corps. Elle se dit qu'elle était ni plus ni moins embarquée dans un cercle vicieux et qu'elle n'était pas prête d'en sortir.

Sa belle au bois dormant ouvrit les yeux à peu près deux heures plus tard, Rachel l'embrassa sur le front puis sur les lèvres alors que l'autre brune grognait de ne plus dormir puis elle pu enfin se lever.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je vais courir un peu sur le tapis, lui répondit-elle rapidement avant de s'éclipser de leur chambre tandis que Santana se morfondit sur son oreiller.

Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à la convaincre de retourner au lit et ayant bien à l'esprit qu'elle devait de toute façon travailler en ce samedi matin, l'hispanique se leva, se prépara puis elle se jeta dans le dossier d'un client dont elle était l'avocate. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors que Rachel était cette fois-ci dans la salle de bain, elle reçu un appel de son ami Puck et elle décrocha aussitôt en sachant que quelques minutes de conversation avec lui suffisaient pour la mettre de très bonne humeur.

- Alors Snix, cette thérapie ? Demanda-t-il dès qu'elle décrocha.

- Bof, je ne sais pas si ça va servir à grand chose ce truc... encore que, c'est à grâce à cela que Rachel ne s'est pas levée une fois de plus à six heures ce matin.

- Comme quoi, ça commence déjà a porté ses fruits. J'imagine que tu vas la remercier à ta façon pour ce geste, sourit-il à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ouais, je vais..., commença-t-elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Tu vas ? S'empressa-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Rach n'aime pas que je parle de sexe avec d'autres personnes qu'elle et comme elle a fait un effort ce matin en restant au lit, je suppose que je lui doit bien cela et que je dois donc en faire un aussi.

A peine venait-elle de dire cela que les bras de Rachel s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et ses lèvres se posèrent contre sa joue. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue s'approcher alors elle sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner pour voir sa petite amie lui sourire, contente de voir qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas raconter à son meilleur ami ce qui était censé rester entre elles. Visiblement, cette thérapie commençait très bien pour elles et elle savait qu'en continuant ainsi durant les semaines à venir, leur couple allait de nouveau être au meilleur de sa forme.


	2. Séance 2

Rachel et Santana furent à nouveau les premières à faire leur entrée dans la salle qui servait à la thérapie de couple en groupe. Elles prirent place sur le même sofa que la semaine passée. Kitty et Marley ne les laissèrent pas longtemps seules car elles arrivèrent à peine deux minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent une distance entre elles, Santana en sourit avec malveillance tandis que Rachel lui donna un coup de coude discret dans le but d'effacer immédiatement ce geste facial. Le couple de blondes arriva ensuite, Brittany salua les quatre femmes une à une tandis que Quinn se contenta de les toiser du regard.

- Alors Quinn, où en êtes-vous avec ce défaut numéro trois ? Lança Santana dès que la petite blonde fut assise.

- Ferme-la, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Ah ! On se tutoie maintenant ? Tu as raison, après tout nous sommes amenées à nous voir pendant les quelques semaines à venir. Et vous Karley ? Je vois que vous êtes redevenues Kitty et Marley.

Les deux femmes lui jetèrent un regard noir qui fit un peu plus sourire l'hispanique. Le psychothérapeute entra à cet instant là et leur dit bonjour en espérant ne pas se faire interrompre avant la fin de sa première intervention.

- J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Aujourd'hui, vous allez dire chacune à tour de rôle si vous avez réussi l'exercice que je vous avais donné à faire. Rachel, Santana, qu'en est-il pour vous ?

- San n'a pas réussi à ne pas parler de sexe...

- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois dans la semaine ! Répliqua aussitôt sa petite amie. C'est genre vingt fois moins que d'habitude.

- Notons ce bel effort de la part de Santana, fit remarquer le spécialiste. Qu'en est-il du reste Rachel ?

- Elle a essayé de me faire part de ses sentiments mais elle n'a finalement pas été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase, et elle a toujours des doutes envers moi quand je suis avec Finn.

- En même temps, tu passes toutes tes journée avec lui, se défendit-elle.

- Cela fait deux fois en deux séances que le nom de Finn sort. Vous voulez nous en parler ?

- C'est son « coéquipier », dit-elle en mimant des guillemets. Ils sont sortis ensemble avant qu'on se rencontre et il n'a jamais accepté leur rupture si vous voulez mon avis. Ce mec l'aime encore et il est toujours sur son dos.

- Il est marié alors...

- Pour combien de temps encore ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux t'assurer que le jour où ils vont divorcer, je vais défendre sa femme et je vais lui pourrir sa vie de la même façon qu'il pourrit la moitié de nos soirées en t'appelant juste pour te dire un truc qui pourrait attendre le lendemain.

- Depuis quand un meurtre peut attendre ?

- Un meurtre ? Répétèrent à l'unisson les quatre autres femmes qui regardaient jusqu'alors la scène comme elles regardaient un bon film.

- Je travaille pour le FBI, clarifia Rachel.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Fit Kitty. Il n'y a pas une taille minimale pour y entrer ?

- Tu n'es pas plus grande qu'elle alors la blague sur la taille n'est pas la meilleure que tu puisses faire, soupira Quinn devant tant de bassesses.

Quinn se tourna alors vers Rachel qui lui sourit pour la remercier tandis qu'elle était aussi occupée à retenir Santana assise sur le divan.

- On se calme mesdames. Vous êtes toutes ici pour vous entraider, c'est aussi le but de la thérapie en groupe, rappela le psy. Santana, j'espère que vous ferez mieux durant la semaine à venir. Dites nous maintenant si Rachel a réussi à rectifier les trois défauts que vous lui avez cités.

- J'ai pu voir que cela la démangeait de ne pas me poser trente-six milles questions sur ma journée de travail mais elle a tenu là-dessus. Elle est aussi parvenu à rester auprès de moi lorsqu'elle reçoit des appels. Par contre, impossible pour elle de rester au lit jusqu'à huit heures les jours de semaines.

- Le bilan est plutôt positif dans l'ensemble, se réjouit l'homme. Vous devrez continuer ainsi Rachel. Kitty, Marley, avez-vous fait ce que je vous avais demandé ?

Aucune des deux femmes ne lui répondit et elles regardaient leurs pieds. Quinn et Santana se jetèrent instinctivement un regard et elles sourirent toutes les deux alors que Rachel donnait un nouveau coup de coude à l'hispanique.

- Vous savez, c'est normal d'avoir des défauts, les aida Brittany. Quinn et moi en avons toutes les deux et il est vrai que cela crée des problèmes mais ils ne nous empêchent pas de nous aimer pour autant.

Marley et Kitty la regardèrent avant de croiser leur regard, le psy la remercia intérieurement de lui être venu en aide et Quinn lui attrapa la main, touchée qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aime malgré ces quelques difficultés qui les entouraient.

- J'ai dit à Kitty qu'elle mène une certaine vie de pacha quand elle est à la maison, elle n'accepte pas d'avoir tord et elle a les yeux un trop baladeur à mon goût.

Rachel regarda aussitôt la blonde d'un air de dire « Ose mater une fois de plus les seins de ma petite amie et je vais te montrer ce que je suis capable de faire avec une arme ».

- Pour ma défense, c'est purement instinctif. J'ai toujours examiné les gens du regard, même les hommes qui ne m'intéressent pas du tout. Et quant à moi, en plus de ses cheveux qui traînent partout, j'ai reproché à Marley de ne pas avoir fait son coming-out à son travail, ce qui fait que je passe pour une colocataire envahissante aux yeux de ses collègues. Je lui ai aussi dit que je la trouve trop proche de sa mère, elle l'appelle presque tous les jours et elle lui demande son avis sur quasiment tout alors que c'est censé être moi la personne qui devrait la conseiller quand elle en a besoin.

- Personnellement, je pense que c'est totalement abject de reprocher à quelqu'un de ne pas avoir fait son coming-out, intervint Santana. Il se peut que cela se soit très bien passé pour toi mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Estime toi plutôt heureuse que sa mère le sache.

- Je vois que papa et maman n'étaient pas contents quand ils ont appris que leur petite Santana avait un penchant pour les filles, répliqua méchamment Kitty qui n'appréciait pas d'être remise à sa place par une inconnue.

L'hispanique se leva d'un bond, Rachel le fit aussi dans le but de la retenir d'aller frapper Kitty et, à la surprise générale, Quinn se mit elle aussi debout afin de lui bloquer le passage.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu es avocate. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire quoi que soit devant des témoins sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences et elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Santana acquiesça mais elle resta tout de même debout. Le psy ne savait absolument pas où donner de la tête, ce groupe allait finir par lui faire détester son travail et il proposa alors cinq minutes de pause pour que tout le monde respire un bon coup et se détende un peu. Il fila aussitôt après leur avoir dit cela et il fut suivit par Marley qui emmenait Kitty au loin afin de lui dire deux mots.

- C'est vraiment méchant ce que tu viens de lui dire. Imagine qu'elle était aussi proche de ses parents que je le suis avec ma mère... la pauvre, elle doit...

Les autres femmes n'entendirent rien de plus des remontrances de la brunette et Santana se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Mes parents non plus n'ont jamais accepté que je sois avec Britt, avoua Quinn. Ils m'ont toujours vu avec des garçons avant que je rencontre B, et quand je leur ai dit un an plus tard, ils m'ont dit des horreurs du genre que j'étais la honte de la famille et que j'allais brûler en enfer. On ne s'est pas revu jusqu'à présent... Enfin, ils veulent bien que j'aille les voir mais je dois venir seule et ça, il en est hors de question.

Un court silence s'installa et ce fut Santana qui le brisa pour mettre au clair tout cela.

- Mes parents ont très bien accepté que j'aime les femmes. C'est une autre personne de ma famille qui m'a rejeté, on s'est revu seulement une fois et depuis ce jour, elle m'en veut autant que je lui en veux. Fin de l'histoire.

- Et toi Rachel ? Demanda Brittany qui avait comprit que Santana avait besoin qu'on dévie le sujet sur une autre personne.

- J'ai deux papas gays alors leur en faire part a été presque banal et, bien entendu, ils l'ont bien pris.

- Bien entendu, répéta Quinn dans un soupir tout en enviant Rachel et Brittany qui avaient la chance d'avoir des parents compréhensifs.

Ces deux-là notèrent à quel point leur conjointe respective n'avait pas envie de parler plus de cela, tout le monde se tut alors et attendit que les trois autres reviennent, ce qu'ils firent tous avec du retard.

- Nous en étions à vous Kitty et Marley, reprit l'homme du groupe. Après que vous vous ayez avoué ces défauts, est-ce que vous avez essayé de faire en sorte qu'ils n'existent plus ?

- Pas vraiment, fit la brune avec une petite moue gênée.

- J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps à en vouloir à Marley de ne plus voir la perfection chez moi...

- Et il s'est passé exactement la même chose pour moi mais c'était stupide car comme l'a dit Brittany, nos défauts ne nous empêchent pas de nous aimer...

- Je pense qu'ils nous rendent même plus unique. Comme nous n'avons pas les mêmes défauts, cela nous permet enfin de nous différencier en quelque sorte...

- Nous sommes donc sur le bon chemin pour l'instant, conclu Marley.

Brittany soupira d'aise en voyant que malgré tout les deux femmes terminaient toujours leurs phrases tandis que Santana roula peu discrètement des yeux, tellement cela la gonflait de les voir ainsi. Kitty le releva mais elle se retint de faire la moindre remarque pour une fois.

- C'est déjà un bon point que vous vous êtes rendu compte de ces petites choses néfastes. Désormais, il faudra faire en sorte qu'elles soient moindres. Brittany, Quinn a-t-elle réussi à faire ce qui était demandé ?

- Elle a fait des efforts pour se montrer plus attentionnée, sourit-elle. Par contre, pour ce qui est de se confier, elle ne m'a pas fait part de trois défauts, juste un seul. Elle me reproche le fait que j'insiste souvent pour voir ses parents alors qu'ils ne le veulent pas, mais je pense que s'ils nous voient heureuses ensemble, ils accepteraient que Quinn soit avec moi.

- Ils ne l'accepteront jamais et au lieu de se prendre la tête avec ça, on ferait mieux de vivre notre vie et de les oublier pour de bon car tant que je t'ai toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des parents.

Même si elle concevait que la situation était difficile en vue de l'opinion des parents de la petite blonde, l'hispanique n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec les propos de Quinn. Ceci-dit, elle se garda tout de même de lui faire part de son point de vue car le sujet était trop sensible à son goût. Elle attrapa plutôt la main de Rachel qui comprit immédiatement ce qui se tramait dans sa tête et qui ne fut pas le moins de monde étonnée que sa petite amie dévie le sujet.

- Et qu'en est-il de numéro trois ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau tandis que Quinn la regardait de travers.

- Ça se passera de commentaires, répondit-elle.

Le psy ne voulu pas aller plus loin car il concevait très bien que la blonde était mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler d'une telle chose.

- Cette semaine, nous allons avoir une discussion plus joyeuse que celle de la semaine dernière. Brittany nous avait fait part de son désir de raviver la flamme de son couple a connu lors de ses débuts...

- Okay Chewbacca, l'interrompit Santana. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être au courant mais ça fait déjà un bail que nous sommes toutes ensembles alors la flamme des débuts s'est éteinte depuis longtemps et elle ne pourra jamais se rallumer.

- Vraiment ? Fit Brittany, triste à l'idée que rien ne pourra faire que son couple aille aussi bien qu'avant.

- Bien sûr que oui. Par exemple, pour ce qui est de Rachel et moi, nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment lors de nos débuts alors nous avons appris à nous découvrir. Une fois que c'était le cas, cette fameuse flamme s'est éteinte. Ensuite, nous avons emménagé ensemble et nous avons alors du apprendre à cohabiter ensemble. Et une fois de plus, dès que nous nous y sommes habituées, la nouvelle flamme s'est éteinte.

- Cela veut donc dire qu'il faut que nous en allumions une autre, comprit la grande blonde qui retrouva espoir.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Kitty en fouillant tout à coup dans son sac à main. Je dois avoir un briquet quelque part pour qu'on l'allume, se moqua-t-elle tellement elle trouvait absurde l'idée de Santana.

A ce moment, Rachel lâcha un petit gémissement de douleur car sa petite amie venait de lui broyer la main pour s'empêcher d'aller régler son compte à sa nouvelle ennemie.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de fumer à l'intérieur, la prévint sagement Brittany qui n'avait pas saisit la raillerie.

- On se passera de tes commentaires Kitty, répliqua Rachel quant à elle en attirant ainsi l'attention des autres femmes. Et je pense que tu as raison Sanny chérie...

- Sanny chérie ? Reprit dans un gloussement Quinn qui s'attira les foudres de l'hispanique.

- J'aime bien ce surnom, commenta Brittany pour elle-même. Je trouve cela mignon parce que ça me fait penser à un chaton qui joue avec une pelote de laine.

Alors qu'elles continuaient de parler, le psy les regardait en se demandant quand est-ce qu'elles allaient le laisser en placer une.

- Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle est, enchaîna l'agent du FBI. En réalité, Santana est une femme très gentille qui a seulement...

- Tais toi Berry ! Répliqua aussitôt l'hispanique d'un ton ferme pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas en dire plus.

- Je te comprends Santana, la soutint Marley. Moi aussi, je pense que je serai devenue une autre personne si ma mère m'aurait rejeté...

- Mes parents ne m'ont pas rejeté. Si on en revenait plutôt à cette histoire de flamme ?

- Bonne idée, fit rapidement l'homme qui redoutait la moindre réplique. En fait, nous allons pas essayé de faire raviver la flamme de vos débuts mais nous allons simplement en parler.

- Dans ce cas, cela veut dire qu'on n'aura pas d'exercices à faire cette fois, non ? Réagit Quinn.

- Si, vous ferez ce qu'aucune de vous n'a réussi à faire totalement cette semaine. Je disais donc que nous allons désormais parler de vos débuts, et nous allons précisément se pencher sur la première rencontre qui est fondamentale.

- En quoi cela va nous être utile ? Demanda Kitty.

- On va se souvenir de ce qui nous a plu chez notre compagne au premier abord, chose qu'on a tendance à oublier avec le temps, répondit Rachel.

- Vous avez parfaitement comprit la finalité de cet échange. Qui veut commencer ?

- Moi, dit aussitôt Brittany en levant la main. Le jour où j'ai rencontré Quinnie pour la première fois, je me suis réveillée en sachant que j'étais sur le point de rencontrer ma future petite amie... hum, comment dire ? J'ai une sorte de sixième sens...

- Comme un troisième œil mexicain ? Intervint l'hispanique.

Quinn se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air de dire qu'elle devait se la fermer pendant l'histoire qu'allait conté la grande blonde. Brittany ne le nota pas, elle avait plutôt l'air d'être tout à coup très absorbée dans ses pensées

- En fait, c'est Q qui va vous raconter notre histoire car elle sait mieux le faire que moi.

- Mais non B, c'est toi la meilleure pour cela...

- Je pense que vous devriez le faire Quinn, vous devez devenir capable d'ôter votre masque et voilà un bon exercice pour y arriver.

La petite blonde se dit que le psy allait regretter de lui avoir fait un coup pareil même si elle consentit tout de même de faire part de cet épisode de son passé.

… _flash-back_ …

Il est dix-huit heures. Normalement, je n'ai plus de consultations à cette heure-là mais une nouvelle patiente a téléphoné au cabinet ce matin car elle a besoin de mes services. C'est pour une urgence et comme je n'ai pas une heure de libre pendant les deux semaines à venir, j'ai décidé d'en faire une de plus aujourd'hui. En plus, elle avait dit qu'elle venait suite à une recommandation d'un de mes collègues. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait chez moi alors je peux très bien consacré une heure de plus à mon travail.

Dix-heures dix, elle arrive enfin ! Heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Cette grande blonde me lance un sourire et un regard tellement gênés pour ce retard que je le lui pardonne sur le champ. Elle s'installe en face de mon bureau et je jette un coup d'œil à mon ordinateur pour relire son nom.

- Brittany Pierce, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui. J'ai de fortes douleurs musculaires depuis quelques semaines et un ami, qui travaille ici d'ailleurs, m'a conseillé de venir vous voir... il paraît que vous faites des miracles.

Je lâche un sourire sans même avoir tenté de le retenir. Elle n'est pas la première à me dire que je suis capable de miracle comme si j'étais dieu alors que, en fait, je ne fais qu'utiliser des techniques de médecine douce vieilles comme le monde. Je lui demande maintenant de me parler de ces douleurs et de m'indiquer les zones sur lesquelles elles sévissent, je ferme ensuite les stores des fenêtres qui donnent sur le cabinet avant qu'elle ne se retrouve en sous-vêtements sur la table d'examen. Après lui avoir fourni quelques explications de dernières minutes sur l'acupuncture, je plante une première aiguille au milieu de sa nuque et je continue à le faire jusqu'à la petite dernière. Comme elle doit rester ainsi pendant un certain temps, je me permets de m'absenter quelques minutes pour me prendre un café. Je croise mon collègue Mike en allant vers la cuisine qui me demande si cela se passe bien pour l'instant avec son amie Brittany. Quand je retourne dans mon bureau, la blonde n'a pas bougé d'un poil comme prévu et elle me demande si elle doit rester encore longtemps allongée.

- Vous devez rester immobile pendant encore une demie-heure.

- Vous savez comment est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour que le temps passe plus vite ?

- Dites-moi.

- On pourrait parler un peu toutes les deux...

Elle me pose alors un millier de questions pour apprendre à me connaître. C'est la première fois qu'un patient agit de cette façon avec moi. D'habitude nous nous échangeons quelques formalités, nous parlons de la pluie et du beau temps et cela s'arrête là. Brittany est vraiment quelqu'un de différent, elle est pleine de vie et attachante, et cela me plaît beaucoup... elle pourrait très bien faire partie de mes amis. A la fin de la séance, je lui propose une autre consultation la semaine prochaine à la même heure et cette consultation se conclu par un serrement de mains. Ma journée est donc terminée, je prend mes affaires et m'en vais. A peine arrivée chez moi que je reçois un message de Mike.

_Mon amie m'a affirmé qu'elle a apprécié que tu lui transperce son corps avec tes aiguilles, oh grande sorcière vaudou, et elle s'est dit que cela serait sympa de tous nous réunir vendredi soir. On fait ça chez moi, partante ?_

Je répond positivement avec un sourire aux lèvres, contente de pouvoir revoir plus tôt que prévu cette femme pétillante.

… _fin du flash-back …_

- C'est tout ? Fit Kitty. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

- Même pas un baiser ? Enchaîna Marley.

- Au moins une bise. Ça aurait été mieux qu'une poignée de mains.

- On ne se connaissait pas vraiment et c'est plus déontologique de serrer la main de ses patients quand on ne s'est pas de qui il s'agit. Et il ne s'est rien passé d'autre parce que j'étais hétéro avant de rencontrer B...

- C'est moi qui l'a remise dans le droit chemin, ajouta fièrement la grande blonde.

- Vous ne nous avez pas fait beaucoup part de vos impressions sur Brittany mais c'est un bon début, intervint le psy. Quant à vous Brittany, qu'avez-vous ressenti envers Quinn ce jour là ?

- J'ai eu des papillons dans le ventre à la seconde même où je l'ai vu. Je savais que quelque chose était possible entre nous deux, c'est pour cela j'ai demandé à Mike de l'inviter pour m'assurer de la voir en dehors des consultations.

- Et tu as bien fait, dit Quinn en rougissant un peu de se rappeler leurs débuts.

L'homme sourit d'être arrivé à un résultat constructif puis il se tourna vers Rachel et Santana, c'était à leur tour de se lancer.

… _flash-back …_

Je vois Finn arriver avec deux cafés à la main, je me lève aussitôt et je prend les deux gobelets que je pose sur mon bureau.

- On le boira après. L'avocate de Maxwell vient d'arriver, on va enfin avoir réponses à nos questions.

Il acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons de ce pas vers la salle d'interrogatoire pour interroger cet homme qui a intérêt d'avoir pris un bon avocat s'il veut éviter la peine de mort pour ce qu'il a fait...

- Tu as le nom de l'avocate ? Me demande Finn.

- Lopez.

- Santana Lopez ?

- Oui. Tu la connais ?

- C'est le cas de le dire et je peux t'assurer qu'on est mal barré.

- Comment ça ?

Nous sommes arrivés à destination, Finn ne me répond pas. Il préfère ouvrir la porte et me laisser découvrir par moi-même pourquoi est-ce qu'on est vraiment mal barré.

- Tout s'explique ! Dit-elle d'un ton haut. Si c'est vous Hudson qui vous occupez de cette affaire, cela ne m'étonne même pas que les procédures ne soient pas respectées. Cela fait deux heures que la garde à vue de mon client est terminée alors expliquez-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours ici ? Bien sûr, vous n'avez rien à répondre à cela parce que vous n'êtes ni plus ni moins qu'un incompétent ! Venez Dominic, vous êtes libre de partir.

Maxwell se lève avec un sourire aux lèvres et s'en va comme si de rien n'était, Finn lui dit de rester dans le coin malgré tout et Lopez suit son client. Avant de sortir, elle se retourne et me lance un regard flamboyant que je n'arrive pas à interpréter.

- Quant à vous, _culito hermoso_, je vous conseille d'aller voir votre hiérarchie pour demander à changer de coéquipier si vous voulez accéder un jour à une promotion.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et avec Finn, nous nous regardons sans savoir quoi dire, tellement nous avons été stupides de laisser le temps à Maxwell de choisir son avocat au lieu de lui en assigner un d'office... Mais bon, au moins, elle trouve que j'ai de jolies fesses...

… _flash-back …_

- C'est vraiment comme ça que s'est déroulé votre première rencontre ? S'étonna Marley, les yeux grands ouverts comme les trois autres femmes qui venaient de découvrir cette histoire.

- Ça aurait vraiment fait trop cliché de tomber amoureuses l'une de l'autre au premier regard et de nous promettre d'être heureuses ensemble jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, rétorqua Santana.

- Nous nous sommes revus quelques jours après que l'affaire soit bouclée. On était toutes les deux en dehors du travail, San s'est montré beaucoup moins féroce et c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas.

- Et vous noterez qu'elle n'a toujours pas changé de coéquipier malgré mon conseil, releva l'hispanique tandis que Rachel levait les yeux au ciel.

- Chaque histoire est différente mais cela n'empêche pas qu'une soit moins forte qu'une autre, dit le psy avant que le sujet « Finn » s'installe à nouveau dans la conversation. Kitty, Marley, c'est à vous de nous raconter votre rencontre.

Santana et Quinn soupirèrent avant même qu'elles aient commencé, sentant qu'elles allaient redevenir Karley pendant les dix minutes à suivre. Heureusement pour elles, le téléphone de Rachel sonna avant que le couple ne débute.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle après avoir lu le message. C'est urgent.

Elle se leva et partit sans perdre de temps, Santana en fit de même mais elle fut très vite arrêtée par sa petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais San ? Il te reste encore un quart d'heure avant …

- C'est une thérapie de couple alors cela ne sert à rien que je reste si tu n'es pas là, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique pour que Rachel ne lui rétorque rien du tout.

Quinn les regarda fuir en les maudissant de la laisser seule avec Brittany pour écouter la rencontre de Kitty et Marley...

…

- Je te le dis, ces filles sont vraiment flippantes, fit Quinn à sa petite amie après être sortie de la thérapie. La prochaine fois que Rachel et Santana partent plus tôt que prévu, on se barre avec elles parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on reste à nouveau seules avec les Karley.

- Hum... tu préfères Sanchel à Karley ? Demanda Brittany qui essayait de lire entre les lignes pour une raison inconnue.

- Bien sûr, les Karley sont des filles trop bizarres. Je peux te dire qu'il est hors de question qu'on ait affaire à elles en dehors de la thérapie. Les autres ont l'air à peu près bien, enfin je doute que je devienne un jour amie avec Santana mais Rachel a l'air d'être une femme très sympathique.

- On devrait sortir ensemble toutes les quatre alors, proposa Brittany avant que le téléphone de Quinn se mette à sonner.

Elle regarda qui l'appelait et hésita à décrocher en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. La grande blonde régla l'affaire en lui prenant le mobile des mains dans le but de parler à Judy.

- Allo Quinn. Alors dis-moi, comment s'est passé la thérapie aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que cette femme n'est pas faite pour toi ?

- Bonjour Mme Fabray ! C'est Brittany, la petite amie de Quinnie. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous arrêtiez de l'appeler tant que vous n'aurez pas accepter que je rend votre fille heureuse.

Elle raccrocha sur le champ et tendit le portable à la petite blonde qui la remercia avec un sourire, contente de voir que pour une fois, elle n'avait pas essayé de faire en sorte que cela se passe bien avec ses parents.

…

Cette nuit-là, Rachel rentra très tard chez elles. Elle avait prévenu sa petite amie qu'elle en avait pour un moment et qu'elle ne devait pas l'attendre. Elle ne toucha pas à l'assiette qu'avait laissé Santana sur la table et elle alla plutôt directement la rejoindre dans leur lit. L'hispanique était encore réveillée, elle était en train de lire une revue qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet dès que la brunette fit son entrée.

- C'était comment ?

Rachel ne lui répondit pas, elle préféra se blottir dans ses bras et Santana comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.

- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle pour la remercier pour sa compréhension.

- Hum mmm, marmonna l'autre en réponse.

- San ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle en se relevant afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais... tu viens de le dire...

- Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr...

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis jamais ? … Tu peux me dire combien de fois est-ce que tu me l'as dit en trois ans ?

- Euh... je ne suis pas du genre à compter ce genre de choses.

- Quatre fois ! Et encore, tu avais trop bu à chaque fois, sinon je crois que je n'aurais jamais entendu ces mots sortir de ta bouche. Par moment, je me demande vraiment si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, dit-elle avant de s'enfuir de leur lit.

- Ne t'en va pas Rach. Tu sais très bien que je t'ai...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase. Rachel s'était elle aussi arrêtée de s'en aller, pensant entendre enfin les mots magiques mais elle fut une fois de plus déçue.

- Que tu ne me le dises pas est un fait mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis pas, dit la petite brune avant d'attendre une réponse qui ne vint pas. Je vois que j'avais entièrement raison quand j'ai dis vendredi dernier que la confiance de notre couple s'était effritée.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai dit à quelqu'un, c'était il y a treize ans, avoua-t-elle alors.

- Tu m'étonnes que tu n'arrives pas à le dire si cela fait autant de temps que tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Rachel ! Il y a treize ans, j'en avais dix-sept. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé cette année-là alors tu dois savoir à qui je l'ai dis.

La brunette s'adoucit aussitôt en comprenant enfin le pourquoi du comment. Elle reprit place dans leur lit et accueillit l'hispanique dans ses bras.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Pas maintenant... je veux juste dormir pour l'instant...

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette 2ème séance de thérapie? ... On se retrouve à la séance prochaine.


	3. Séance 3

Rachel entra seule, et en retard, dans la salle où se trouvait déjà les cinq autres. Le psy, Marley et Brittany s'étonnèrent de la voir sans Santana. Quinn ne s'était pas aperçu immédiatement de son absence, il fallut qu'elle se rende compte que l'hispanique ne lui ait pas lancé de pique pour la saluer pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'était pas là. Quant à Kitty, elle se fit une joie de faire une remarque là-dessus.

- A peine deux semaines de thérapie et vous êtes déjà séparées... ce n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée de vous être avouer vos défauts l'une à l'autre.

- Nous ne sommes pas séparées. Nous sommes simplement très prises par notre travail et nous n'avons pas pu venir ensemble, voilà tout.

L'homme décida de débuter la séance et ce fut Kitty et Marley qui firent un résumé de leur semaine d'efforts pour améliorer leur vie de couple. Ce fut ensuite le tour au couple de blondes qui firent part aux autres des bons points et des bémols de la semaine. Dès qu'elles terminèrent, l'avocate fit son apparition enfin dans le groupe.

- Désolé pour le retard, dit-elle à tout le monde avant de se tourner vers Rachel. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que l'appart de Puck est assez éloigné d'ici.

- Vous ne vivez plus ensemble ? Questionna Kitty avec de mauvaises arrières pensées.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Barbie !

- C'est donc le cas. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mettre de l'eau de le gaz ? Tu as découvert Rachel et Finn ensemble dans votre chambre ?

- Je n'ai pas trompé San ! S'offusqua la brunette.

- On est entre nous Rachel et nous sommes là pour nous entraider alors tu peux nous dire sans crainte que Santana est inefficace au lit et que tu as eu besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Là, tu es en train de me confondre avec Numéro Trois et je trouve cela vraiment très irrespectueux, fit remarquer l'hispanique en désignant Quinn qui se cala au fond de son divan afin de se faire la plus discrète possible. Et il vaut mieux que tu t'arrêtes de t'imaginer des trucs complètement faux.

- Quoi qu'il s'est passé, nous allons en parler, intervint le psychothérapeute qui reçu un regard tueur de la part de Santana.

- On n'en parlera pas. Ça restera entre Rach et moi.

- Je dirais plutôt entre toi et toi vu que tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler...

- Si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes disputées et Rachel ne sait même pas pourquoi. Je me trompe ? Demanda Marley, confuse.

- Je sais qu'elle m'en veut de lui avoir fait pensé à quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a longtemps mais par contre, elle n'a jamais voulu me faire entièrement part de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle me l'a dit une fois mais elle a été très brève et qu'elle refuse catégoriquement de me faire part de son ressenti.

- Je suis perdue là, soupira son interlocutrice.

- Quand avez-vous décidé de partir chez votre ami ? Demanda quant à lui l'homme.

- Samedi matin, pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir si vous avez tout de même pu avancer pendant quelques jours mais cela ne doit pas être le cas. Vous comptez rentrer chez vous ce soir ?

- Ouais mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire car Puck ne sera pas en ville pendant les deux semaines à venir...

- Et il ne peut pas vous laisser son appartement ?

- Si mais... c'est compliqué.

Les cinq autres se demandèrent en quoi cela pouvait bien être compliqué de passer quelques jours seule chez un ami mais ils laissèrent tomber leur envie de comprendre car ils savaient que l'avocate n'allait pas leur fournir la moindre explication. Un court silence s'installa puis le spécialiste décida de passer à la seconde partie de la séance.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous proposer de faire un petit jeu de rôle.

- Je ne vous savais pas geek, répliqua aussitôt Santana de meilleure humeur alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête cette fois-ci.

- Cela vous concerne justement beaucoup. Nous avons tous pu constater que vous avez des doutes concernant Rachel et Finn. Et pour ce qui est de Marley, elle a reproché à Kitty d'avoir les yeux trop baladeurs. Nous allons donc travailler sur le sentiment de jalousie aujourd'hui.

- Cette séance sent le désastre à plein nez, soupira Quinn.

- Mais non, vous allez voir que tout va bien se passer et que vous en tirerez de bonnes conclusions. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous allez faire comme si vous viviez un premier rendez-vous. Hum... Marley, Brittany, que dites-vous d'initier le mouvement ?

Brittany et Kitty se levèrent alors pour échanger leur place afin que les deux femmes désignées se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Afin de jouer correctement le jeu, la blonde posa sa main gauche sur la cuisse de la brune, celle-ci posa alors une main sur celle de Brittany et un raclement de gorge de la part de Quinn se fit entendre aussitôt tandis que cela ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Kitty qui savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire car tout était faux. Brittany fut la première des deux à prendre la parole et tous les autres les écoutèrent en gardant le silence.

- J'aimerais te dire que si j'ai tant tenu à ce qu'on sorte toutes les deux aujourd'hui, c'est parce..., dit-elle en s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour se mordre la lèvre inférieure. C'est parce que tu me plais beaucoup... je craque pour toi depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré.

- Moi aussi et je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours quelques pensées qui me donnent vraiment très chaud...

- Ça suffit ! Intervint Quinn en se levant d'un bond. Britt est ma petite-amie et il n'y a que moi qui peut lui dire ce genre de truc !

- Mais enfin Quinnie, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui me plaît et qu'il n'y a que Kitty qui plaît à Marley. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Laissez Brittany, intervint le psy. La réaction de Quinn est très intéressante. Je suppose que vous pouvez en tirer une conclusion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je tiens tellement à B que ça me fait mal de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si ce n'est qu'un jeu.

- Voilà. Et vous Kitty, qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

- J'espère qu'il arrive souvent à Marley d'avoir quelques pensées vicieuses de moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire pervers tout en regardant sa petite-amie alors que l'homme roulait des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile d'aller plus loin avec Brittany et Marley. Nous allons passer à Santana et... hum... Quinn, choisit-il après s'être dit que cela aurait été une très mauvaise idée de mettre Kitty et Santana ensemble.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent alors sur le même sofa après que Brittany ait encouragé Quinn à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Elles se jaugèrent du regard. Pendant un bref instant, Santana dévia le sien en direction de Kitty et Marley puis les deux femmes se sourirent avant de se lancer.

- Je..., commença la blonde.

- Suis...

- Folle...

- De...

- Toi, termina Quinn avant de serrer l'hispanique dans ses bras.

- On termine nos phrases !

- Nous sommes faites pour être ensemble...

- Jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

- Et même après.

- Nous serons si heureuses toutes les deux parce que je ne vois que la perfection en toi...

- Toi aussi, tu es tellement parfaite.

Santana se sépara alors de la blonde et lui lança un regard plein d'excitation.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale !

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Oui. À partir de maintenant, nous allons nous appeler...

- Quintana ! Terminèrent-elles en cœur.

Elles s'arrêtèrent et se mirent tout à coup à rire, Rachel les rejoignit, le psy se passait les mains sur son visage en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour tomber sur un tel groupe, Kitty et Marley fulminaient et se retenaient de leur sauter dessus et Brittany n'avait pas l'air d'avoir saisit la moquerie.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on passe directement à la suite, dit le psychothérapeute.

- Ah non ! J'ai quelque chose à dire, intervint la grande blonde. Je suis un peu jalouse de voir que Quinn et Santana terminent leurs phrases comme Kitty et Marley alors qu'elles ne se connaissent pas vraiment.

- Ne t'en fais pas B... cela ne voulait rien dire, la rassura Quinn qui retourna s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Elle lui prit alors sa main dans la sienne pour lui montrer que c'était avec elle qu'elle avait envie d'être tandis que les autres changeaient encore de place pour que Kitty et Rachel se retrouvent côte à côte. La blonde avait bien eu l'intention de se venger en rendant Santana très jalouse de ce qu'elle allait voir.

- Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit mais j'ai l'impression que tu es une personne parfaite Rachel. Tes yeux dégagent tant d'expressions, ils me font voir que tu es quelqu'un de déterminé et aussi une grande passionnée qui a besoin de tant d'attentions... Je pourrais faire de toi une personne comblée, dit-elle en voulant lui dégager une mèche de cheveux afin de mieux cerner son regard.

La petite brune, qui n'osait rien dire, eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul tellement cela la gênait de jouer une telle comédie, puis elle se tourna vers le psy.

- Je suis désolée mais je préfère ne pas faire cet exercice. Cela ne me ressemble vraiment pas de me montrer autant proche d'une autre personne que San, même si c'est pour de faux...

- Ne t'en fais pas Rach, moi aussi je n'aurais rien pu faire si je serais tombée avec Kitty, lança l'hispanique.

- Santana, je suis sûre que tu pourrais être une personne sympathique si tu te la fermais un peu, répliqua Marley qui commençait à en avoir marre d'elle.

- Même si je n'aime pas trop qu'elle termine les phrases de Quinnie, je trouve que Santana est très sympathique comme elle est, opina Brittany.

- Elle a plutôt intérêt de l'être si elle ne voudra pas rester trop longtemps célibataire quand son couple n'en sera plus un, fit Kitty.

- Stop! Par pitié, stop ! S'exclama l'homme qui sentait que cette discussion pouvait durer des heures et des heures. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

- Je le savais que cela allait mal se terminer, chantonna Quinn avec un sourire.

- Merci de me le rappeler, ironisa-t-il. Lors de la semaine qui vient, vous allez devoir faire un nouvel exercice... Vous devrez pratiquer l'abstinence pendant sept jours.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent toutes les femmes sauf Quinn qui se sentit alors bien seule.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu, vous allez...

- Ce n'est pas parce que certaines d'entre nous que je ne citerai pas devraient aller faire un tour du côté des obsédés sexuels anonymes que nous devons toutes subir cet exercice à la noix ! L'interrompit Santana.

- Elle parle de vous Karley, leur indiqua Brittany qui voulait s'assurer que les deux femmes l'avaient bien comprit.

- Vous allez toutes le faire, reprit le psy. Vous allez voir que cela pourra vous être quelque peu bénéfique. Nous en discuterons vendredi prochain.

Après avoir dit cela, il clôtura la séance et il s'en alla aussitôt afin de ne plus avoir à les affronter. Kitty et Marley le suivirent tandis que les quatre autres traînaient derrière.

- Avec Q, on s'était dit que ce serait sympa de nous voir aussi en dehors de la thérapie, fit Brittany. Si ça vous dit, venez dîner chez nous ce soir.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Santana en haussant des épaules.

- Plutôt demain, dit Rachel quant à elle. San, il faut déjà qu'on aille chercher tes affaires chez Puck et je pense qu'on a besoin de nous retrouver seules ce soir.

Brittany leur tendit alors un papier avec leur adresse puis les deux couples se séparèrent jusqu'au lendemain.

…

Rachel et Santana étaient chez Puck. L'hispanique rassemblait ses affaires de la semaine tandis que les deux autres étaient en train de discuter dans le salon.

- Même si tu as envie d'en parler, je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter le sujet pour l'instant. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'en fera part d'elle-même le jour où elle sera prête.

- Hum d'accord, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir alors j'attendrai même si cela me fait mal de voir qu'elle arrive à se confier à toi et pas à moi.

- On se connaît depuis la maternelle et on a toujours été ami alors c'est normal que les mots sortent plus facilement quand elle est avec moi. Vous vous connaissez seulement depuis un peu plus de trois ans alors, forcément, tu n'as pas pu être là pour l'aider à remonter la pente quand on avait dix-sept ans mais tu as quand même été là pour la rendre à nouveau heureuse comme avant. Alors sois patiente, tout finira par s'arranger.

L'avocate fit son apparition à ce moment là avec une petite valise, elle n'avait entendu que la fin de la conversation et elle se dit alors que les deux autres parlaient certainement de la thérapie.

- Vous restez dîner ?

- Non, il faut qu'on y aille et tu connais Rachel... si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle veut, elle me passera les menottes...

- Et ça deviendra vraiment chaud.

Santana rit un peu à la réflexion de son ami qui ne changeait pas mais elle reprit très vite un air sérieux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait éviter de se mettre à parler de sexe avec lui. Les deux femmes lui souhaitèrent de passer deux bonnes semaines chez son frère chez qui il allait puis elle rentrèrent chez elles où la discussion allait être axée sur un sujet qui ne soit pas sensible pour Santana.

…

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du nouvel exercice ? Demanda Brittany à Quinn quand les deux femmes se couchèrent ce soir-là.

- Même s'il ne nous l'a pas dit, je crois que le psy visait surtout les deux autres couples. Je pense qu'il veut leur faire voir que trop de sexe peut être néfaste... enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à partir du moment où un couple s'enferme autant dans le sexe, c'est que ces deux personnes n'ont plus grand chose en commun... tu sais, ils ne font presque plus rien ensemble et ne se parle plus vraiment. Je ne pense pas que ce soit encore un problème pour Rachel et Santana mais en ce qui concerne Kitty et Marley, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne font que cela malgré qu'elles aient l'air de se compléter l'une à l'autre... Mais dis-moi, ça te dérange qu'on ne puisse pas faire l'amour pendant sept jours ?

- J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'on a fait cette semaine et j'espérais que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt mais cela ne me gêne pas tant que cela en fait car ce n'est que pour une semaine et puis j'aime bien ta théorie parce que même si je pense que le sexe est important, je crois maintenant que cela l'est aussi de savoir le mettre de côté. Et toi, ça te gêne ?

- Pas vraiment, je dirais plutôt que cela me préoccupe parce que cette semaine, on a réussi à chasser un peu la routine qui s'est installée entre nous en partie grâce à cela donc j'ai peur qu'elle revienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as bien dit « en partie ». Nous allons à nouveau faire de nouvelles choses ensemble et tout ira bien, conclut-elle en souriant.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime et je tiens beaucoup à notre couple, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu qu'on fasse cette thérapie.

- Je trouve que ça fonctionne bien pour l'instant. Encore quelques semaines et nous serons de nouveau comme avant, dit-elle en se blottissant contre Brittany.

- Mieux qu'avant parce que nous apprendrons beaucoup sur nous deux.

…

Le lendemain, le couple de brunes se rendit chez leurs nouvelles amies dès que Rachel termina sa journée de travail. Quinn les accueillit tandis que Brittany se chargeait de terminer le repas.

- Entrez et faites comme chez vous.

- J'imagine que ça va comme tu veux l'exercice de la semaine, lui dit Santana en lui donnant une tape contre l'épaule avant d'entrer et d'aller dans la cuisine pour saluer Brittany.

- Elle est donc comme ça aussi en dehors de la thérapie, conclut la blonde.

- Tu vas voir qu'elle arrêtera quand vous vous connaîtrez vraiment et si cela se passe bien.

- Mais en attendant, j'ai plus envie d'apprendre à te connaître toi parce que tu m'as l'air nettement plus sympa, dit-elle en la conduisant vers le divan. Alors dis-moi, cela fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

- Ça fait dix ans. Je viens de l'Ohio, je suis venue ici pour mes études et comme la ville me plaît, j'ai décidé de rester là.

- J'habite ici depuis toujours, tout comme Brittany, et je ne me suis jamais imaginée partir vivre aussi loin de ma ville natale parce que le sens de la famille avait toujours eu une grande importance à mes yeux avant que mes parents me rejettent. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas envisagé de partir d'ici même si cela me ferait du bien de me savoir loin d'eux parce que Britt est très proche des siens et je n'ai pas envie de lui imposer un tel éloignement.

- Tu fais bien parce que ce n'est pas toujours le top de ne voir ses parents que deux ou trois fois dans l'année.

- Et Santana ?

- Elle vient de Géorgie et elle est partit vivre à New York avec son meilleur ami à la fin du lycée. Après leurs études, son ami s'est vu proposé un poste ici alors ils sont venus tous les deux...

- Ils ne se lâchent pas d'une semelle.

- Ils ont toujours été très proches, dit-elle avec une petite moue.

- Dis-moi, ça se passe bien entre vous deux ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je trouve que, par moment, Santana est...

…

- … un peu chiante si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit l'hispanique à Brittany. Elle veut toujours connaître le fond de mes pensées et c'est pour qu'elle comprenne que ça m'énerve que je suis partie passer la semaine chez mon meilleur ami.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu lui dire tout simplement que ça t'énerve ?

- Non parce que ça la démange de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe là-dedans, répondit-elle en tapant son front de son index. Et si je lui dit juste « Rachel, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler », je sais déjà qu'elle va agir de la même façon que lorsque je lui dis d'arrêter de se lever à six heures du matin mais qu'elle le fait quand même.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'elle pour pouvoir dormir ?

- Dans un sens oui...

- Hum... en fait, tu n'as pas spécifiquement besoin de Rachel, tu as juste besoin que quelqu'un de confiance soit là, c'est ça ? Et c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas pu rester chez ton ami qui n'est plus chez lui en ce moment ?

Santana ne lui répondit pas et Brittany comprit qu'elle avait vu juste mais aussi qu'elle ne devait pas insister pour le moment.

- Cela serait bien si ça pouvait rester entre nous.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, je ne le dirais...

…

- … à personne ! Même pas à Britt... enfin, au début de notre relation, je pouvais me confier à elle sans problème mais depuis que mes parents m'ont dit que notre couple était contre nature et qu'il courrait à sa perte quoi qu'il arrive, je n'y arrive plus. C'est surtout pour cette raison que je ne dis jamais rien à personne.

- Tu devrais essayer d'y aller petit à petit. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te préoccupe en ce moment.

- Ouais et pas qu'un peu...

- Et bien, dis-le lui. Tu vas voir que bien souvent, il suffit de dire une chose une fois pour que toutes les autres viennent naturellement alors force toi à le faire.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

- C'est déjà arrivé à Santana de me dire des choses qu'elle n'osait pas m'avouer. Ce qu'elle fait, c'est qu'elle attend qu'on se couche le soir, elle se blottit dans mes bras et elle me le dit. Comme elle n'a pas à soutenir mon regard dans ces moments-là, c'est plus facile pour elle.

- J'essaierai.

- Maintenant ?

- Non, je ne suis pas prête...

- Parce que tu penses l'être un jour ? Fit Rachel en arquant un sourcil.

- D'accord, je vais essayer tout de suite.

Elle partit dans la cuisine où elle entendit Santana parler de ses ex-petites amies, Quinn grimaça quand l'hispanique parla d'une certaine Claire et que la blonde répliqua qu'elle était elle aussi sortit avec une fille qui portait ce prénom... elle détestait entendre parler des femmes du passé de Brittany. Elle fit du bruit avant d'entrer et les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler.

- Ça vous dit de prendre l'apéritif dès maintenant et de nous réunir toutes les quatre ? On se charge de tout Santana alors tu peux aller rejoindre Rachel...

La brune acquiesça et s'en alla tandis que Brittany sortait une bouteille de champagne du réfrigérateur.

- B, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose...

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en ouvrant la bouteille.

- Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras pour que je puisse te le dire ?

Brittany comprit aussitôt que Quinn allait enfin se confier à elle. Elle ne perdit alors pas une seconde pour la serrer contre elle. La plus petite huma l'odeur que dégageait la plus grande, elle ferma les yeux et elle se lança.

- J'ai peur qu'on se sépare un jour.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, étonnée qu'elle ait réussit à lui faire part si facilement de ce qui la préoccupait depuis très longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser cela ? Hier encore, tu trouvais pourtant qu'on allait mieux toutes les deux...

- Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que m'ont dit mes parents. Il y a toujours une petite voix dans ma tête qui me rappelle ce moment.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te dire que nous ne sommes peut-être pas faites pour être ensemble parce que tes parents te l'ont dit. Il y a plein de couples homos qui sont très heureux ensemble alors pourquoi pas nous ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu m'aime ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- Est-ce que tu es heureuse d'être avec moi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de vivre le plus longtemps possible avec moi ?

- Oui...

- Pour moi, les réponses sont aussi oui, oui et oui. Cela veut donc dire qu'on ne va pas se séparer.

- Pourtant, on fait une thérapie !

- Mais pas parce que nous sommes sur le point de nous séparer. On la fait car nous avons besoin d'être comme avant.

Quinn ne répliqua pas, n'ayant rien à redire à cela. Elle se sépara alors de Brittany pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je vais essayer de ne plus m'en faire. C'est avec toi que je suis et je n'ai pas à me dire que c'est anormal.

- Si jamais tu as de nouveau des doutes, n'hésites pas à m'en parler. Je suis là pour toi.

Leurs yeux parlèrent pour elles pendant un court instant puis elles rejoignirent l'autre couple qui les attendait dans le salon.


	4. Séance 4, partie 1

Rachel arriva au cabinet médical dans lequel exerçait Quinn. Ressentant quelques douleurs, elle s'était retrouvée obliger de demander à sa nouvelle amie de lui arranger cela car Santana avait refusé de la masser pour lui venir en aide pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas pourvoir se retenir de lui faire l'amour après qu'elle l'aurait entendu gémir sous ses mains expertes. La brunette n'avait tout de même pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement, elle avait essayé de rendre sa petite amie jalouse en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle allait se retrouver peu vêtue devant Quinn, ce par quoi Santana lui rétorqua :

« Ça serait Brittany, je pourrais me poser des questions mais là tu vas te retrouver avec Numéro Trois, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire. »

Assise en salle d'attente, la brunette songea que Santana aurait très bien pu au contraire se faire du souci et qu'elle l'a connaissait plutôt mal pour le coup. Certes, elle ne comptait pas la tromper car elle l'aimait et parce que la blonde ne l'intéressait pas mais contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé entendre l'hispanique, ce n'était pas les performances sexuelles des personnes qu'elle rencontrait qui l'intéressaient. Après tout, elle était tombée amoureuse de Santana pour bien d'autres raisons. Ce qui lui importait vraiment chez les autres était leur beauté intérieure et même si Quinn avait quelque fois un côté un peu malveillant, surtout à l'égard de Kitty et Marley, Rachel lui trouvait beaucoup de qualités et elle l'appréciait pour cela.

Quinn la fit sortir de ses pensées en venant la chercher pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait enfin passer. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux et Rachel commença à lui parler de son problème.

- Je ressens assez souvent une douleur au niveau de l'omoplate droite. Normalement, c'est Santana qui s'en occupe en me massant mais elle n'a pas envie de le faire cette semaine.

- Ça fait combien de temps que cette douleur existe ?

- Un peu plus d'un an mais elle n'est pas régulière, elle ne revient que de temps à autre.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas car ce genre de massage vaut autant que le travail d'un mauvais ostéopathe, dit-elle en se levant pour aller se saisir d'un bocal qui contenant une substance rouge. Je vais t'appliquer un emplâtre que tu vas garder une heure, je regarderai ensuite s'il y a une réaction cutanée. Si tout va bien, tu devras revenir pendant les semaines à venir pour que je t'en applique d'autre que tu garderas plus longtemps. Ça te va ?

- C'est toi la spécialiste, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, retire ta blouse et ton soutien-gorge et allonge toi sur le ventre pendant que je prépare l'emplâtre.

Alors que Quinn s'attelait déjà à la tâche, Rachel ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, gênée de se dire qu'elle allait se retrouver à moitié nue devant une amie. Elle se rappela alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait jusqu'alors l'habitude de choisir des spécialistes qu'elle ne connaissait pas personnellement. Elle se dévêtit le plus rapidement possible pour s'assurer de se retrouver allonger avant que Quinn ne termine d'appliquer le médicament sur un morceau de toile.

Elle faillit frémir quand elle sentit la douceur des mains de la blonde qui touchait sa peau alors qu'elle posait la toile sur l'omoplate endolorie. Elle comprit que s'il y avait un fait qu'elle devait cacher à Santana, c'était bien celui là car même si elle aimait le fait qu'elle puisse rendre l'hispanique jalouse, elle savait que si celle-ci raconterait peut-être tout cela à Brittany, cette dernière allait alors le dire à Quinn et Rachel n'avait pas du tout envie que cela arrive.

…

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Santana buvait café sur café tandis qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans le cabinet. Après réflexion faite, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Rachel se retrouve entre les mains de Quinn, elle préférait nettement plus quand il s'agissait de médecins qu'aucune des deux ne connaissaient vraiment.

- Un autre café s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle à la serveuse qui passait en terrasse afin de nettoyer une table libre.

Celle-ci se demanda s'il était judicieux de lui fournir plus de caféine vu que cinq tasses vides trônaient en face de la brune.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en as bu assez ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

L'hispanique se retourna et vit Brittany qui vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sans oublier de dire discrètement à la serveuse de servir un décaféiné à Santana.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

- Je viens de terminer ma journée alors je rejoins Quinn au cabinet avant qu'on aille à la thérapie.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est en train de s'occuper de Rachel en ce moment-même, dit-elle avec une grimace.

- Jalouse ?

- Bien sûr ! Si cela se trouve, ma copine est à poil devant la tienne. Toi aussi, tu devrais être jalouse.

- Vu le nombre de patients qu'elle voit tous les jours, je n'en finirai pas. Et puis, même quand elle travaille sur l'ensemble du corps de ses patients, il garde toujours leurs slips...

- Voilà qui est très rassurant... elle a seulement vue sur les seins de Rachel ! S'exclama-t-elle en saisissant la tasse qu'apportait la serveuse avant de boire une gorge et de s'étrangler avec le breuvage. Beurk... Du déca ! Quelle horreur !... Cette serveuse n'a pas l'air de le savoir mais je peux lui intenter un procès pour m'avoir servi autre chose que ma commande.

- C'est moi qui lui ait dit de t'amener un déca parce que tu as assez bu de café comme ça. Et si cela peut te rassurer, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi au cabinet pour constater par toi-même que tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Santana hocha aussitôt de la tête. Elle se dit qu'elle n'allait plus se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait entre Rachel et Quinn si elle se pointait dans la salle de consultation pour assister la brunette. Elle se leva d'un bond, la caféine l'ayant grandement stimulé, elle laissa de l'argent sur la table et elle fila avec Brittany en direction du cabinet.

- L'exercice de la semaine s'est bien passé pour vous ? Lui demanda la blonde.

- Loin de là...

- Vous n'avez pas réussi à tenir ?

- Si et c'est bien pour cela que ça s'est mal passé. J'ai certainement vécu la semaine la plus longue de mon existence.

- Tu exagères un peu quand même...

- Pas du tout. Je sais que je suis capable de ne pas faire l'amour pendant une semaine, ce n'est pas si terrible que cela après tout mais cette décision doit être personnelle. A partir du moment où on nous impose cette décision, on a toujours des pulsions qui nous poussent à outrepasser la règle. On remarque beaucoup ce fait chez les enfants... par exemple, quand j'étais petite, mes parents me disaient...

Elle s'arrêta subitement et afficha un air pensif sur son visage. Brittany lui attrapa alors le poignet pour la faire revenir sur terre.

- Un mauvais souvenir d'enfance ?

- Non, j'ai eu une enfance joyeuse... On est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet tandis qu'elle désignait l'entrée d'un édifice.

Brittany se retint de lui poser la moindre question, sentant que Santana n'était pas prête de lui parler de ce qui venait de la troubler. Elles entrèrent dans le hall, l'ascenseur les amena au quatrième étage puis la blonde indiqua à la brune où se trouvait le bureau de Quinn. Santana nota en premier lieu que les stores des vitres et de la porte étaient fermés et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que cela cachait forcément quelque chose.

- Regarde moi cela ! Comme par hasard, elle a tiré les stores. Je suis sûre qu'elle...

- Elle le fait pour préserver l'intimité de ses patients du regard de ceux qui passent par ici, l'interrompit Brittany.

- Tu es sûre que c'est la seule raison ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que son amie levait les yeux au ciel devant tant de jalousie.

L'avocate ouvrit alors brusquement la porte pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Rachel était toujours allongée sur le ventre tandis que Quinn s'était assise en face d'elle pour pouvoir lui parler. Surprise, la brunette se leva légèrement pour voir qui faisait son entrée avant de réaliser qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas bouger. La blonde dévia rapidement son regard de ce qu'elle avait entrevu mais Santana avait tout de même eu le temps de s'en apercevoir.

- _Santa Macarena !_

- San, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'étais très préoccupée pour toi alors au lieu d'attendre la fin de la consultation pour voir si tu vas mieux, j'ai eu envie de te rejoindre pour le savoir dès maintenant, mentit-elle à la perfection. Et qu'est-ce que je découvre ? Numéro Trois qui ne se gêne pas pour mater tes seins ! Et elle n'a pas d'excuse ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas de petite amie très bien foutue sur qui elle peut se rincer l'œil tous les jours !

- Tu trouves que Brittany est très bien foutue ? Demanda Rachel.

- Euh... je... N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! Parce que oui, Brittany est une belle femme mais n'importe qui le dirait en toute objectivité. Cela ne veut en rien dire que je me suis mise à baver sur elle...

- Moi non plus, je ne bave pas sur ta copine, intervint Quinn. J'ai vu sa poitrine et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive et je ne me suis jamais rincer l'œil sur mes patients, je les regarde de manière professionnelle. En plus, comme tu le dis, j'ai une petite amie qui est vraiment très belle et elle me suffit amplement, termina-t-elle tandis que Brittany souriait à pleines dents de l'entendre dire cela.

Un blanc s'installa dans le petit groupe. Brittany décida alors d'aller retrouver son ami Mike pour prendre des nouvelles de lui. Santana referma la porte derrière elle et elle s'assit sur une chaise libre. Toutes les trois attendirent dans le silence que le temps de pose prenne fin. Dès que l'heure fut entièrement écoulée, Quinn se chargea d'ôter la toile et de nettoyer le dos de Rachel de la substance rouge qui y était restée avant de l'examiner, le tout sous l'œil aguerri de Santana prêt à déceler le moindre geste non-déontologique que pourrait commettre la blonde.

- C'est parfait, il n'y aucune irritation. On se revoit donc la semaine prochaine... tu peux te rhabiller.

- Pas avant que notre chère docteur sorte d'ici, ajouta Santana pour défendre son territoire.

…

Ce fut naturellement ensemble que les quatre femmes arrivèrent dans la salle de thérapie. Chacune s'assit à sa place habituelle et attendit les autres. Lorsque Kitty et Marley firent leur entrée, Santana leur adressa son plus beau sourire de salutation. Rachel et Brittany, qui étaient occupées à dire bonjour elles-aussi aux deux femmes, ne le remarquèrent pas mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Quinn qui se demanda ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de l'hispanique. Elle sourit finalement, contente de se trouver aux premières loges pour apprécier le futur spectacle comme il se devait. Le psy ferma la marche et il n'ouvrit la bouche qu'après s'être assis à son tour.

- J'espère que vous avez passer une bonne semaine. Nous allons débuté par l'habituel bilan de la semaine. Kitty, Marley, à vous de commencer.

Toutes les deux baissèrent aussitôt la tête, subitement intéressées par leurs chaussures. Santana mima discrètement les lettres O.S.A. à Quinn qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- On n'a pas réussi à tenir, avoua Marley.

- Mais on ne l'a fait que trois fois. C'est quand même moins que d'habitude, confia Kitty.

- Savez-vous pourquoi est-ce que vous avez failli ?

- Parce que Marley est sexy en toute circonstance et que c'est impossible de lui résister, répondit-elle alors que le psy roulait des yeux.

- Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ne pas savoir se retenir de faire l'amour à la femme qu'on aime pendant une semaine. Après tout, c'est un moyen comme les autres de se dire « je t'aime ».

- Hum... nous allons y revenir. Mais au moins, je sais d'avance que vous y arriverez durant la semaine à venir en vue de ce que je vais vous demander tout à l'heure... A votre tour Brittany et Quinn.

- On a tenu sans mal, dit la plus grande. Car depuis le début de notre relation, on a toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir diverses occupations quand nous nous retrouvons seules chez nous.

- Pour ma part et pour rependre ce qu'à dit Marley, je pense que faire l'amour n'est pas seulement un moyen de se dire qu'on s'aime, c'est surtout une façon de passer le temps qu'on passe avec sa compagne. Les études le prouvent d'ailleurs. Les couples qui multiplient les rapports sont ceux qui ont le moins d'atomes crochus, ils sont ceux qui ne vont pas très bien ensemble parce qu'ils sont difficilement capables de s'entretenir avec des activités de couple n'entraînant pas la luxure et ils...

- Facile à dire quand on est complètement gauche au lit ! L'interrompit Kitty, outrée par ses paroles.

- Voilà ce qu'on appelle de la diffamation, fit Santana. Ce genre de propos peut coûter cher. Tu sais, Quinn pourrait porter plainte pour cette atteinte à sa personne et je pourrais la défendre afin de m'assurer qu'elle sortira gagnante du procès.

Quinn se tourna vers l'hispanique en fronçant les sourcils. Santana venait-elle bien de lui venir en aide ? Elle sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, cela devait forcément cacher quelque chose...

- Pour tout dire, ce qu'affirme Quinn est plutôt vrai, commenta le psy. C'est pour cela que je vous ai imposé cette semaine d'abstinence et j'espérais que vous alliez toutes réussir. Ceci-dit, je peux noter un effort de votre part qu'il faut savoir prendre en considération. Passons désormais à vous Rachel et Santana.

- On a su gérer cette semaine même si le manque se faisait sentir à quelques reprises, dit la brunette.

- Quant à moi, j'ai une question...

- Allez-y Santana.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous demander de faire la semaine prochaine qui nous empêchera de faire l'amour si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit à Karley ?

- J'ai pu remarquer depuis le début de la thérapie que Kitty et Marley étaient très liées l'une à l'autre au point de s'identifier sous la même personne comme elles nous l'ont dit. Un couple uni doit savoir gérer les moments où il se trouve séparer pour x raisons, un voyage d'affaires par exemple, c'est pourquoi vous allez devoir vivre séparément durant les sept jours à venir et vous n'aurez pas le droit de vous contacter d'une quelconque manière qu'il soit. Cela vous permettra en plus de faire le point sur votre situation.

- Pas cette semaine ! Intervint Santana. La semaine suivante si vous voulez mais c'est impossible pour nous de le faire cette semaine.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Et bien..., commença-t-elle sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

- Nous maintenons donc cet exercice pour cette semaine, conclu-t-il.

…

Quand la séance prit fin trois quarts d'heure plus tard et que l'homme quitta la pièce, Santana se tourna aussitôt vers Rachel tandis que les autres femmes s'en allaient à leur tour.

- Puck ne reviendra d'Atlanta que dimanche prochain...

- On pourrait demander à un autre de nos amis de t'héberger. Pourquoi pas Brody ?

- Pour que je passe pour une déséquilibrée à ses yeux quand je lui dirai qu'il faut qu'on dorme dans le même lit ? Ce qu'on va plutôt faire, c'est qu'on va rester ensemble cette semaine et on dira au psy ce qu'il voudra entendre au moment de faire notre bilan. Et puis de toute façon, on a déjà fait cet exercice la semaine dernière.

- Les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes mais d'accord. On n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Elles sortirent à leur tour et tombèrent sur Brittany et Quinn qui les avaient attendus en bas de l'édifice.

- Je crois me souvenir que ton meilleur ami n'est pas chez lui, dit Brittany alors que Santana acquiesçait. Avec Quinn, on s'est dit qu'on avait qu'à s'entraider. Tu viens chez nous Santana et Quinn ira chez vous. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, fit l'hispanique qui comprit qu'elle allait pouvoir dormir avec la grande blonde. Dans ce cas, je vais aller faire ma valise et je viens chez vous tout de suite après.

…

Quand elle se retrouva devant le numéro indiqué sur le bout de papier qu'on lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, Quinn sonna à l'interphone une première fois, puis une autre et encore. Elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompé de rue, le GPS de son téléphone lui ôta tout doute. Un voisin sortit à ce moment et elle profita de l'occasion pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Une feuille de papier était collée sur la porte de l'ascenseur et disait qu'il était hors service pour le moment. Elle soupira bruyamment car elle n'avait pas moins de cinq étages à monter avec sa valise et elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris que le stricte minimum pour la semaine. Elle du reprendre son souffle quand elle arriva sur le bon palier. Personne ne répondit après qu'elle ait toqué à la porte. La blonde tapa alors plus fort. Rien. Elle se dit que l'hispanique lui avait peut-être fait un mauvais coup en inscrivant une fausse adresse, elle téléphona donc à Rachel pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée mais qu'il n'y avait personne. Celle-ci se confondit en excuses avant de raccrocher et à peine une minute plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la brunette qui ne portait rien d'autre que le drap de son lit autour d'elle.

- Désolé... on ne t'a pas entendu, rougit-elle. C'est parce qu'on a fait insonoriser les murs de notre chambre après que nos voisins se soient plaint de...

Elle s'arrêta, se disant qu'elle était sur une pente glissante et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise immédiatement.

- Je vais aller voir si Santana a terminé de faire sa valise, dit-elle en s'éclipsant le plus rapidement possible.

Elle sortit de la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, habillée cette fois-ci. Santana la suivit et en vue de la taille de la valise, Quinn se dit qu'elle avait prit elle-aussi bien plus que le minimum.

- Tu veux de l'aide pour la descendre ? Se proposa-t-elle pour palier à son inconfort et à celui Rachel.

- C'est bon, je vais prendre l'ascenseur.

- Mais il est...

L'hispanique ne plus se retenir de sourire narquoisement et Quinn comprit que c'était elle qui avait placé la feuille de papier sur l'ascenseur. Rachel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il passait car Santana avait réussi à aller la mettre sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien à un moment où elle était dans la salle de bain.

- Je vous laisse. On se voit vendredi prochain, dit-elle en embrassant Rachel. Et si jamais tu seras en manque de moi, tu n'auras qu'à penser à ce qu'on vient de faire.

…

- Les pizzas sont enfin arrivées, dit Rachel en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé où elle posa les boîtes sur la table basse. Il ne reste plus qu'à choisir ce qu'on va regarder. C'est toi l'invitée alors à toi l'honneur.

- Euh... Sur CBS, il y a...

Elle vit la brune faire une grimace, ce n'était visiblement pas la chaîne qu'elle comptait regarder pour leur soirée pizza-télé.

- Vas-y, choisis.

- Mais non, on va regarder ton programme...

- J'insiste Rachel. En plus, je ne regarde pas la télé régulièrement alors c'est une série dont j'ai déjà loupé plus de la moitié des épisodes donc un de plus un de moins, je ne vois pas la différence.

Rachel la remercia au travers d'un sourire et elle mit la Fox où allait bientôt passer un épisode de _Bones_.

- J'adore _Bones_, c'est ma série préférée. Au début de notre relation, Santana n'aimait pas que je la regarde car elle a très vite comprit que je fantasmais un peu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, sur David Boreanaz... c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs mais elle me laisse tranquille avec ça.

- Elle sait faire des concessions, c'est bien.

- En même temps, j'avais découvert un peu plus tard que la raison numéro un pour laquelle elle regardait _Criminal Minds_ était A.J. Cook. Elle n'avait plus rien à me reprocher.

- Hum... je ne pense pas que ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour elle que ton fantasme soit un homme et que cela ne l'est pas non plus pour toi que le sien soit une blonde, résuma Quinn.

- On fait avec. Et toi, sur quel personnalité as-tu déjà fantasmé ?

- Et bien... personne à vrai dire...

- A d'autres ! Tu as sûrement du avoir envie de coucher avec un star.

- Comment dire ?... Avant de rencontrer Britt, je n'avais jamais... enfin tu vois, dit-elle hésitante. J'étais supposée me réserver pour le jour de mon mariage sauf qu'après ce que mes parents m'ont dit suite à l'annonce de mon couple avec B, je me suis dit que cela ne servait plus à rien d'attendre.

- Cela veut dire que vous n'avez rien fait pendant... pendant longtemps ! Il n'y a pas de doute, cette femme t'aime plus que tout.

Rachel lui sourit et Quinn la rejoignit, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait toujours du beaucoup compter aux yeux de Brittany pour que celle-ci ait su attendre un an avant qu'elles ne consomment leur relation pour la première fois.

…

Alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard, Brittany et Santana se dirent qu'il était temps pour elles de se coucher. La brune avait laissé sa valise dans l'entrée, elle partit donc la chercher. Quand elle revint vers son amie, elle ne su comment lui formuler sa requête.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore demandé mais... euh...

- Tu peux dormir avec moi. Cela ne me pose pas de problème.

- Merci.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent allongées l'une à côté de l'autre. Brittany éteignit la lumière et prit une position confortable pour dormir tandis que Santana regardait le plafond vaguement éclairé par la lune. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie puis elle se lança afin de lui demander une dernière faveur.

- Brittany ?

- Hum ?

- Tu sais que j'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un pour dormir mais il y a un détail que j'ai omis de mentionner.

- Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

- Seulement si cela ne te dérange pas. Je pourrais comprendre que tu puisses refuser, on ne se connaît pas encore tellement et...

- Viens-là, l'interrompit-elle aussi simplement.

Une fois blottie contre la blonde, Santana se sentit apaisée. Elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir dormir sans le moindre souci. Ceci-dit, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite car Brittany décida d'allumer la lumière afin de lui parler.

- Je veux bien qu'on dorme ensemble parce que je sais qu'il n'y a que comme ça que tu puisses bien dormir et que je n'ai pas envie que tu vives une semaine d'insomnie mais en échange, tu vas me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de moi.

- Je fais des cauchemars, voilà tout.

- Pourquoi ? Il a du t'arriver quelque chose de grave pour que tu sois autant marquée.

Santana ne lui dit rien. Seul Puck connaissait l'intégralité de l'histoire et elle ne se sentait pas prête de mettre qui que ce soit d'autre au courant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais en tout cas, je sais qu'il faut que tu le surmontes et pour cela, il faut que tu en parles. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si.

- Alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne te jugerai pas.

- Hum... si je te le dis, est-ce que tu le garderas pour toi ? Tu n'en parleras à personne ? Même pas à Quinn. Et surtout pas à Rachel.

- Ton secret sera mien.

- Je fais ces cauchemars à cause d'un événement qui s'est passé quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Tout ce que Rachel sait pour l'instant, c'est qu'ils sont dus à... à...

Elle serra Brittany un peu plus contre elle et celle-ci l'encouragea du mieux qu'elle le pu en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Ils sont dus à la mort de mes parents, annonçant-elle avant de laisser le temps à la blonde de saisir l'ampleur de l'information et en se préparant mentalement à lui dire la suite. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que c'est moi qui les ait tués.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites moi ce que vous en pensez en attendant la suite où Santana devrait normalement développer ce qu'elle vient de dire.


	5. Séance 4, partie 2

Hello!Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Pas de séance 5 de la thérapie pour ce chapitre mais la seconde partie de la 4ème séance. Il y a beaucoup de Santana mais bon j'imagine que vous deviez vous en douter vu la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Rachel était à mille lieux de s'imaginer ce qu'il se passait chez Brittany alors qu'elle se couchait. Elle savait certes que sa petite amie devait se trouver dans le même lit que la blonde mais elle n'avait pas penser que leur amie ait pu lui demander de lui fournir des explications et encore moins que l'hispanique les lui ait fourni alors qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait vis-à-vis de Rachel.

De son côté, Brittany ne savait pas comment prendre l'annonce. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment mal jugé qui que ce soit dans sa vie mais elle n'avait jamais eu non plus affaire à une meurtrière. Elle se demandait désormais si elle pouvait faire confiance à une telle personne et si elle pouvait la laisser vivre avec elle pendant une semaine mais avant de prendre la moindre décision, elle sentait le besoin d'en savoir plus afin de pouvoir se faire sa propre idée.

- Comment cela tu les as... tués?

- Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue de l'histoire? Demanda-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à perler ses yeux.

- Celle que tu es capable de me raconter.

Santana resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie mais elle détourna aussitôt son regard du sien, se sentant incapable de le soutenir puis elle se lança.

_... flash-back ... _

Les vacances d'été sont sur le point de se terminer, il ne reste qu'une petite semaine avant de retourner au lycée pour ma dernière année. Ce sera d'ailleurs peut-être ma dernière année avec Puck, mon meilleur ami, car il aimerait partir étudier à New York l'année prochaine alors que j'ai envie de rester à Atlanta. Il est le seul à savoir que j'aime les filles et je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir vivre dans une ville où personne ne me connaîtra vraiment, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que j'allais profiter de cette dernière année pour me dévoiler aux autres, à commencer par ma famille qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

On est dimanche, mes parents ne travaillent pas aujourd'hui alors il est prévu qu'on se rende tous chez ma grand-mère aujourd'hui. Elle a toujours pris soin de moi, elle a toujours su être là quand j'avais besoin d'elle alors je n'ai pas peur de le lui dire, je sais qu'elle m'acceptera comme je suis et j'aimerais donc lui en faire part dès aujourd'hui. Mais avant cela, j'aimerais que mes parents soient eux aussi au courant et c'est là que j'ai des doutes, ils m'aiment certes mais je ne connais pas leur opinion sur l'homosexualité alors j'ai peur qu'ils le prennent mal et qu'ils me rejettent.

Je descends les escaliers pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Ils sont déjà là et prennent leur petit-déjeuner. Je les embrasse pour leur dire bonjour comme j'en ai l'habitude puis je m'installe à ma place de tous les jours. Je garde le silence et ils s'en étonnent très vite, ce qui, pour le coup, ne m'étonne pas.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Santana ? Me demande ma mère.

- J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur quelque chose... j'ai un ami qui m'a dit qu'il comptait dire à ses parents qu'il est gay mais il ne sait pas trop comment le faire... il a peur de se faire rejeter et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les mots pour l'aider car je ne suis pas mère et que je ne peux donc pas vraiment m'imaginer ce que cela me ferait si mon enfant me le disait alors je me suis dit que cela serait une bonne idée d'avoir votre avis là-dessus pour que je lui en fasse part après.

J'ai l'impression de passer pour une dégonflée mais au moins, je ne prend pas de risque en procédant ainsi. Mes parents se regardent brièvement avant de fixer à nouveau leur regard dans le mien.

- Si tu m'annonçais une telle nouvelle, je pense que je t'accepterai parce que je t'aime, parce que tu es ma fille et que c'est mon devoir de mère de t'aimer en toute circonstance. Et puis, tu te souviens du jour où tu as fais du vélo pour la première fois, tu es tombée, tu t'es cassé le bras et j'étais paniquée à l'idée qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose de plus grave parce que j'avais peur de te perdre. Alors il est clair que je ne pourrais pas te rejeter et te perdre alors pour de vrai.

La réponse de ma mère me rassure. Un sur deux, c'est une très bonne chose. Il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir ce que pense mon père de tout cela avant de leur dire ou non.

- En ce qui me concerne, cela fait dix-sept ans que je met tout en œuvre pour être un bon père et être un bon père c'est accepter son enfant tel qu'il est alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu peux nous dire sans crainte que tu aimes les filles.

J'acquiesce sans montrer la moindre émotion pour bien jouer mon rôle puis je fronce tout à coup les sourcils. « Tu peux nous dire sans crainte que tu aimes les filles ». Mon père sourit face à mon incrédulité.

- Tu es la seule adolescente que je connaisse qui n'a jamais ramené de copains à la maison à part ton meilleur ami, m'explique-t-il. Ajoutons à cela que tu te mets toujours soudainement à rougir dès que la voisine s'intéresse à toi.

- Et puis, quand tu avais sept ans, tu as dit que tu voulais te marier avec une fille plus tard.

- Parce que je les trouvais plus belles et plus attentionnées que les garçons, souris-je en repensant à cette déclaration enfantine.

- On l'a comprit depuis quelques années déjà alors on s'est fait à l'idée, reprend mon père. Ce n'était pas facile au début, surtout qu'on avait peur que cela puisse mal se passer pour toi mais on a vu que la société évolue petit à petit et que les lois changent alors il n'y a pas de raisons que tu n'es pas d'avenir heureux sous prétexte que tu préfères les filles.

Émue de voir à quel point ils sont formidables comme ils l'ont toujours été, je verse quelques larmes de joie puis je me lève pour les serrer dans mes bras afin de les remercier et de leur dire que je les aime. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir des parents comme eux, ils viennent de me le faire comprendre une fois de plus aujourd'hui.

…

Midi approche, nous sommes tous les trois chez ma grand-mère et nous nous apprêtons à porter un toast comme nous le faisons à chaque fois que nous mangeons chez elle. On n'a pas souvent de grandes raisons de le faire alors elle aime dire qu'on le fait pour célébrer le fait que nous soyons tous là, unis comme peu de familles ont la fortune de l'être. Ma mère a déjà perdu ses parents, mon grand-père paternel n'est plus là depuis six ans et comme nous sommes tous des enfants uniques, nous n'avons vraiment personne d'autre dans la famille, voilà aussi pourquoi on a besoin de le fêter, parce que nous sommes là tous les quatre.

J'ai dit à mes parents que je comptais annoncer à _Abuela_ la « nouvelle » et ils me font très vite signe de me lancer alors je me lève, je la regarde dans les yeux et je laisse parler mon cœur, les mots sortent tout seul et je sens au plus profond de moi que je n'ai rien à craindre et pourtant... Dégoût, reproche et déception, voilà ce que je lis dans ses yeux. Ses paroles me blèsent au plus profond de moi, mes parents tentent de la résonner mais rien n'y fait, je suis désormais sa plus grande honte et elle n'a plus envie d'avoir affaire à moi. Elle me chasse de sa maison, je me retrouve très vite sur le porche où je fond en larmes, j'entends mon père qui hausse le ton sans que je ne parvienne à comprendre ce qu'il dit tandis que ma mère passe son bras dans mon dos pour me soutenir et me conduire jusqu'à la voiture. Quand elle referme la portière derrière moi, je comprend que c'est fini, que rien ne fera que ma grand-mère change d'avis.

…

J'ai passé la journée à pleurer au fin fond de mon lit. Mon lundi n'a été qu'une vulgaire copie du dimanche et je sens qu'aujourd'hui, mardi, je vivrai la même chose. Mes parents entrent dans ma chambre alors que le soleil est à peine levé. Ils me disent que mon père s'est arrangé pour avoir quelques jours de libre et qu'on part en vacances dans un camping au bord d'un lac en Caroline du Sud. J'adore cet endroit, on y allait tous les ans jusqu'à ce que mon père se retrouve surchargé de travail et qu'on ne puisse plus partir durant l'été.

L'idée de partir ensemble est excellente. Pendant ces quelques jours au calme, je réalise que je dois me focaliser sur les bons côtés de ma vie. Ma grand-mère m'a rejeté mais j'ai toujours mes parents auprès de moi qui m'aiment et que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Je n'arrête d'ailleurs pas de le leur répéter tout au long de ces vacances.

Je vais de nouveau bien lorsque l'escapade prend fin et que nous retournons à Atlanta. On a à peu près cinq heures de route à faire alors nous décidons de conduire chacun notre tour pour ne pas perdre trop de temps sur les aires de repos. Quand vient mon tour, tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que je vois un véhicule empiéter sérieusement sur mon côté de la route tandis que je ne vois personne à son volant, le conducteur s'étant baissé pour ramasser son téléphone qu'il a fait tombé en voulant faire deux choses en même temps à ce qu'on allait me dire plus tard. Il se rapproche dangereusement, je klaxonne pour le faire réagir mais quand il se relève enfin, il est déjà trop tard.

…

C'est avec quelques blessures ici et là, rien de physiquement grave en somme, que je me réveille le lendemain dans un hôpital où on m'apprend que tout mon monde s'est écroulé dans cet accident.

… _fin du flash-back_ …

- Tu ne les as pas tués, dit Brittany aussitôt après que Santana ait terminé de lui raconter son histoire. C'est de la faute de ce chauffeur qu'ils sont morts.

- C'est aussi de la mienne. Si j'aurais réussi à garder mon sang-froid, au lieu de paniquer comme je l'ai fait, j'aurais pu ralentir et me rabattre sur le côté de la route.

- Tu avais seulement dix-sept ans, tu ne devais pas avoir ton permis depuis longtemps, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été assez expérimenté à cette époque. On ne peut pas savoir conduire parfaitement bien du jour au lendemain, je suis sûre que maintenant tu serais capable d'éviter ce genre d'accident.

- Je n'ai plus jamais conduit depuis ce jour. Il suffirait que je touche un volant pour que je me souvienne un peu plus de cette journée. Si j'avais...

- Pas de si ! L'interrompit Brittany en lui relevant le menton afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu ne peux rien y changer et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'es pas une meurtrière.

- Puck a lui aussi essayé de m'en convaincre mais...

- Et tu crois que ton meilleur ami t'aurait menti juste pour te remonter le moral ? Un meilleur ami ne sert pas à cela mais à ne dire que la vérité à la personne concernée, même si elle fait mal... Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre chauffeur ?

- Il est devenu tétraplégique.

- Voilà qui explique tout. Tu étais déchirée et tu as voulu rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un mais comme sa vie était foutue, tu t'es attribuée tous les tords.

Santana ne répondit rien. Elle se souvenait avoir été un ado au grand cœur, avant que la douleur ne finisse par la changer petit à petit, et elle avait ressenti tant de pitié pour cet inconnu qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui en avoir alors qu'il était le seul responsable de l'accident.

-_ ¡ Que hijo de la gran puta ! _Lâcha-t-elle tout à coup. Si cet enfoiré n'aurait pas téléphoné au volant, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Mes parents seraient encore là et je pourrais dire à Rachel que je...

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, c'était toujours trop dur pour elle de prononcer ces mots qu'elle avait sans cesse répéter à ses parents.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu dis à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes qu'il va lui arriver un malheur.

- Je ne vais pas prendre ce risque car je tiens trop à Rachel pour la perdre.

- Mais tu ne crois pas que tu finiras par la perdre si tu ne lui dit jamais ?

- Dans ce cas-là, je l'aurais perdu mais elle sera toujours vivante donc ce sera un moindre mal.

Brittany ne trouva pas les mots pour vaincre cette obstination mais elle se disait que ce n'était pas grave pour le moment parce qu'elle avait au moins réussi à faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle n'était pas capable de la mort de ses parents.

…

Il était six heures et demi du matin quand Quinn fut réveillée par du bruit qui provenait de la pièce adjacente à sa chambre. Elle du regarder son téléphone à deux reprises pour réaliser qu'il était bien cette heure-là. Une heure peu décente pour tenter de se lever alors que c'était un samedi et qu'elle ne travaillait pas. Elle fourra alors la tête dans son oreiller et essaya de retrouver le sommeil mais le raffut d'à côté la gênait trop pour qu'elle puisse y arriver. Après maintes minutes de réflexion, elle fini par comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se lever.

Elle alla tout d'abord dans la cuisine afin de boire un premier café car vu l'heure qu'il était, elle doutait être capable de réussir à aligner deux mots à sa colocataire d'une semaine avant de l'avoir fait. Elle failli s'étrangler en buvant une première et unique gorgée du breuvage colombien beaucoup trop corsé à son goût et elle décida finalement d'aller voir Rachel sans boire sa précieuse boisson. Elle se rendit donc dans la troisième chambre du spacieux appartement qui servait de salle de sport à la brunette.

En voyant Rachel en plein effort sur le tapis de course, elle décida de ne pas la déranger et de la laisser terminer. Elle s'adossa alors à côté de la porte où elle pensa à l'absence de Brittany. Rachel sentit cependant très vite un regard dans son dos, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et elle s'arrêta de courir l'espace d'un instant alors qu'elle lui souriait. Le tapis l'envoya au sol avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Se sentant stupide, elle n'osait se relever tandis que Quinn essayait de ne pas rire, elle échoua en beauté et Rachel se mit à rougir de honte.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu es du genre casse-cou et que tu aimes les sports extrêmes.

- Très drôle, répliqua la brune en se relevant avec une grimace. En plus, je me suis fait mal au dos.

- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est inattentive Agent Rachel !

- Agent Rachel ?... Je doute que je puisse m'y faire un jour.

- Personnellement, j'ai bien réussi à me faire à « Numéro Trois » alors bon...

- Parce que tu savais d'avance qu'il fallait que tu t'y fasses, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se massait le bas de son dos.

- Tu marques un point. Et au lieu d'essayer de soulager toi-même la douleur, tu ferais mieux de me laisser faire. On n'a qu'à aller dans ta chambre...

- Eum... tu... tu es sûre que... ? Bégaya-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas de diplôme d'ostéopathie mais j'ai toutes les compétences nécessaires pour t'arranger cela.

Son amie s'apprêtait à lui dire que sa question attendait une toute autre réponse mais elle préféra finalement garder cela pour elle. Elles allèrent donc dans la chambre de la brune où celle-ci s'allongea sur son lit à plat ventre.

- Rachel ?

- Hum ? Dit-elle en la regardant.

- Tu sais qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu retires ton haut pour que je puisse te masser ?

Rachel rougit aussitôt et elle se retourna immédiatement pour ne pas que Quinn le remarque. Elle ôta son t-shirt de sport et ce fut avec une certaine gêne, qu'elle parvient à dissimuler, qu'elle s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec son soutien-gorge avant que son amie ne lui dise que ce n'était pas nécessaire pour cette fois-ci. Elle frémit quand les mains, toujours aussi douces, de Quinn touchèrent sa peau et lui firent beaucoup de bien. Un silence profond s'installa entre les deux, la blonde était concentrée dans son travail tandis que la brune ne savait que dire et réfléchissait aux mots qu'elle pourrait prononcer afin de briser son propre inconfort.

- Et dis-moi, tu es mon médecin ou mon amie en ce moment ? Demanda-t-elle finalement avant de se dire qu'elle aurait peut-être du réfléchir encore un peu plus avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ça dépend... tu comptes me payer à la fin du massage ?

- Euh... pas vraiment.

- Tu as donc ta réponse.

- Mais normalement, des amies ne sont pas sensées être aussi... proches. Surtout quand elles ont toutes les deux une petite-amie, non ?

- Disons que je suis une amie professionnelle alors je ne vois pas le problème mais on peut arrêter si cela te dérange, dit-elle alors qu'elle avait retiré ses mains du dos de Rachel.

La brunette pensa qu'il était peut-être effectivement préférable de tout arrêter mais elle se dit que Santana venait de passer une nuit dans les bras d'une autre femme qu'elle alors, de son côté, elle pouvait très bien laisser une autre femme que sa petite amie la masser, car ce n'était pas pour pourtant qu'elles ne restaient pas fidèles l'une à l'autre.

- Tu peux continuer, ça ne me gêne pas du tout.

Quinn se remit donc à la tâche tout en lui parlant cette fois-ci. Elle demanda notamment à son amie s'il était possible qu'elle ne fasse pas de sport aussi tôt le matin car elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à tenir si elle la réveillait aux aurores tous les jours. Rachel lui rétorqua qu'elle allait essayé de lui faire plaisir mais la blonde sentit que c'était peine perdue puisque Santana s'était plainte que Rachel ne le faisait qu'à peine quand c'était elle qui le lui demandait alors si ce n'était qu'une simple amie qui lui en affirmait la requête, il était clair que cela allait aboutir à rien. Et pourtant, le lendemain, Rachel se leva au alentour de huit heures pour faire plaisir à son amie. De même le lundi et le mardi. Quinn se sentit alors privilégiée face à Santana et elle ne manqua pas d'en faire la remarque à Rachel le soir venu.

- C'est parce que j'ai envie que tu passes une bonne semaine ici afin notre récente amitié n'en souffre pas, lui rétorqua-t-elle. Alors que Santana est habituée à se lever tôt et puis, de toute façon, elle m'aime suffisamment pour ne pas me quitter pour cela.

La blonde acquiesça tout en pensant au fait que c'était tout de même un des trois défauts qu'avait ciblé l'hispanique.

- Mais au fait, tu m'as dit que les murs de votre chambre sont insonorisés. Alors comment cela se fait qu'elle puisse se réveiller à cause ces bruits qu'elle ne peut pas entendre ?

- Ce n'est pas le bruit qui la réveille mais mon absence, répondit-elle sans s'expliquer plus que cela.

- Elle a vraiment besoin de toi pour dormir ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Rachel hochait de la tête. Oh, elle est mignonne, c'est comme si elle encore besoin d'une espèce de doudou... Je peux t'assurer qu'à la première réflexion qu'elle me fera vendredi, je lui ressors cette info.

- Ça serait vraiment méchant de ta part.

- Comme si elle ne le ferait pas si les rôles étaient inversés... Enfin bon, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être le top cette semaine pour elle. Elle ne doit pas dormir beaucoup.

- Tant que Brittany dort avec elle, je sais que tout ira bien de ce côté-là.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en se relevant du canapé sur lequel elle était totalement avachie. Brittany ? Ma Brittany ! Elle dort avec elle ?

- Et bien...

- Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Elle fila rapidement dans sa chambre et en ressortit à peine cinq minutes plus tard avec sa valise faite.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Il est hors de question que je la laisse profiter de ma gentille petite-amie qui ferait n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir aux autres. Envoie un message à Britt pour lui dire de faire son sac et de venir ici sur le champ.

- Mais Quinn...

Trop tard, la blonde était déjà hors de l'appartement et vu le ton de sa voix, Rachel préféra ne pas la rattraper pour la calmer car cela impliquerait aussi de devoir lui dire des choses sur Santana que seule cette dernière avait le droit de dire. Elle exécuta donc la demande de son amie en prévenant Brittany que les binômes venaient de changer.


	6. Séance 5

Holaaa! Comme prévu, on passe au Brittchel et au Quintana pour ce chapitre et on enchaîne avec la (courte) séance 5. Enjoy it!

* * *

Rachel se disait que Quinn était vraiment trop jalouse. Ce n'était pas parce que leurs petites-amies dormaient ensemble qu'elle devait s'en faire. Après tout, elles ne faisaient rien d'autre que de dormir... dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se dit-elle ensuite. Elle reconnu finalement que la réaction de Quinn était tout ce qu'il y avait de normal car, contrairement à Rachel, la blonde n'était pas habituée à savoir que la femme qu'elle aimait devait partager son lit avec n'importe quelle personne de confiance afin de dormir. Au début de sa relation avec Santana, elle n'avait guère apprécier qu'elle dorme dans les bras de Puck et son couple avait même failli ne pas durer à cause de cela donc à bien y réfléchir, elle comprenait entièrement Quinn.

Ceci-dit, cela l'ennuyait beaucoup de passer le reste de la semaine avec Brittany. Certes, elle l'appréciait beaucoup, mais pas autant que Quinn et inversement. Les binômes avaient été très bien constitués au début et elle aurait beaucoup aimé qu'ils restent tels quels jusqu'au vendredi. Elle essaya de voir le bon côté des choses. Elle allait enfin apprendre à mieux connaître la grande blonde.

L'interphone la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle accueillit bientôt son amie et la laissa s'installer dans la chambre vacante. Quand elle en sortit, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour aider Rachel a terminé de préparer le dîner.

- Les draps ont l'odeur de Quinnie, lui fit remarquer la blonde avec un sourire.

- Les votre doivent avoir celle de San, rétorqua Rachel, nullement gênée.

- On n'a rien fait si tu veux savoir...

- Je le sais.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir une telle chose ? Elle te la dit ? On n'est pas sensé être en contact pourtant.

- Santana a plusieurs défauts mais l'infidélité n'en fait pas partie. Je la connais suffisamment pour savoir que le jour où elle ira voir ailleurs, elle m'aura déjà larguée avant... Dis-moi, vous avez fait quoi pendant ces quatre jours ? J'imagine que tout s'est bien passé.

- Hum... plutôt bien. Nous sommes parties près d'un lac ce week-end et... et nous nous sommes bien amusées, on a pu y faire quelques activités, mentit-elle car les deux femmes n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de se parler.

- Et je dois te croire ? Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ?

- L'année dernière, je lui ai proposé qu'on parte une semaine près d'un petit lac sympa et elle m'a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'on y aille parce qu'elle détestait ce genre de vacances. Je ne sais pourquoi par contre... elle y allait peut-être pendant son enfance.

- Ah, lâcha Brittany qui se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait mentionné son week-end.

- Ah ?

- Et bien... on dirait qu'elle a changé d'avis.

- Tu sais, je ne lui en voudrais si vous êtes allées dans un club et qu'elle s'est faite draguer par plusieurs femmes. Cela ne sera pas la première fois que ça arrive et j'ai totalement confiance en elle, je sais qu'elle n'entrera pas dans le jeu de ces femmes.

- Bien joué, tu m'as démasqué, dit alors Brittany. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment tu le prendrais...

Elle resta vague tout en se disant que Rachel manquait cruellement de perspicacité pour un agent du FBI, elle mordait trop facilement à l'hameçon, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cela lui avait permit de la sortir d'affaire. Elle prétexta ensuite qu'elle devait appeler un ami pour lui rappeler quelque chose afin de s'enfuir et d'aller s'enfermer sur le balcon. Elle composa alors le numéro de Santana qui décrocha après plusieurs secondes d'attente.

- Ça va Brittany ? Rachel ne te soûle pas trop ?

- Tu peux me dire ce que Rachel sait au juste de ton passé ? Parce que j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est au courant de rien du tout.

- J'ai mes raisons de ne lui parler de rien.

- Mais c'est ta petite-amie et cela fait quand même trois ans que vous êtes ensemble, et tu le lui as toujours rien dit alors que tu ne me connais que depuis quelques semaines et que tu m'as presque raconté tout ton passé.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai mes raisons.

- Est-ce que tu sais qu'elles doivent certainement être totalement stupides ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une petite-amie qui ressent de la pitié pour moi. J'ai envie que Rachel m'aime et soit avec moi pour la personne que je suis aujourd'hui et non pas à cause des événements du passé.

- Elle sera triste pour toi dans un premier temps mais ça passera alors tu vas le lui dire.

- Hors de question !

- Si tu ne le fais, je m'en chargerai moi-même, la menaça-t-elle avant de raccrocher sur le champ.

Elle respira un bon coup puis retourna auprès de Rachel quand elle reçu un message de son amie.

« Je pourrais te détester pour cela si je ne saurais pas que tu veux juste me venir en aide alors je ne le fais pas mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses le temps. »

La blonde sourit de ne pas s'être faite incendier et la brune le nota aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureuse comme ça ?

- Rien d'important. Par contre, je voulais savoir quelque chose... je me demandais s'il est possible de venir faire un tour à ton travail.

- Pour voir les points communs et les différences avec les séries télés ? Devina-t-elle aussitôt car plusieurs personnes lui en avait déjà formulé la requête pour cette raison-ci.

- Juste une heure ou deux, dit-elle en la regardant d'une façon qui poussait n'importe quelle personne à dire oui. Et puis, je pourrais enfin mettre un visage au nom de Finn.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te laisser entrer... il te faudrait une autorisation spéciale et nous n'en avons pas.

- Avec un peu d'imagination, tu vas bien finir par en trouver une.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, elle sentait que la grande blonde n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de si tôt.

…

Après avoir envoyer son message à Brittany, Santana rejoignit Quinn dans la cuisine. Le dîner était prêt et la blonde n'avait pas eu la politesse de l'attendre pour commencer à manger. Après avoir appris que l'hispanique avait dormi les quatre dernières nuits avec Brittany, Quinn ne se sentait plus obligée de respecter les règles de courtoisie comme celle-ci. Elles mangèrent en silence, se toisant du regard de temps à autre, le maintenant à quelques reprises pour voir qui allait baisser les yeux en premier. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du dîner que la brune prit la parole car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sans parler avec Quinn si elle voulait que la suite du séjour se passe bien, notamment ses nuits.

- Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. On a juste dormi ensemble, rien de plus. Moi au moins, je n'ai pas regarder les seins de ta petite-amie.

- Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que ce n'était pas voulu et que je n'ai pas loucher dessus de toute façon ?

- Bon d'accord mais c'est la même chose pour moi. Ce n'était pas voulu que je dorme avec Brittany. Si Puck aurait été là, je serai allée chez lui. Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix... tout comme je n'ai pas le choix de devoir passer les trois prochaines nuits avec toi.

- Attends, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va dormir ensemble ?

- Et bien, si !

- Tu peux toujours rêvé pour que je te serve de doudou humain ! Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Tu es une adulte Santana alors prends toi en main et apprend à dormir toute seule une bonne fois pour toute parce que je te signale qu'il y aura des moments où tu n'auras vraiment personne pour te chanter une berceuse. Imagine que Rachel doive s'infiltrer quelque part et qu'elle ne puisse alors pas dormir chez vous, que ton ami se trouve une femme avec qui il sera supposé passer toutes ses nuits et qui ne comprendra pas pourquoi est-ce que son mari dorme avec quelqu'un d'autre, et que ni Britt, ni moi-même ne soyons en ville. Tu vas faire comment dans ce cas là ? Si c'est juste l'histoire d'une nuit, tu pourras très bien la passer sans dormir mais si c'est pour une ou deux semaines, tu finiras bien par le faire toute seule parce que je ne sais pas si tu es courant mais au bout de quelques jours sans dormir, tu auras tellement mal à la tête que tu seras obligée de te forcer à y arriver pour calmer la douleur. Et il serait préférable pour toi que tu apprennes à te retrouver seule la nuit tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Elle termina son petit monologue et le silence initial reprit immédiatement place. Quinn se chargea de nettoyer la table tandis que Santana était déjà partie dans le salon où elle s'installa devant la télévision qu'elle ne regarda pas vraiment. Quand la blonde prit place à ses côtés pour regarder le film, l'absence de mots se fit grandement ressentir.

A peine le générique de fin apparu que la télévision était déjà éteinte, comme si elles avaient attendu ce moment avec impatience. Santana tenta un regard vers Quinn qui l'ignorait totalement pour s'assurer de ne plus avoir affaire à elle de la soirée. Elles se couchèrent chacune dans une chambre différente, la blonde parvint très rapidement à trouver le sommeil tandis que l'hispanique resta assise en tailleur au milieu de son lit. La pièce était sombre et l'absence de lumière commença petit à petit à la fatiguer mais cela ne l'aida pas pour autant à dormir.

Minuit, elle était toujours éveillée même si ses paupières se fermaient régulièrement pendant quelques secondes. Une heure, elle s'allongea et adopta une position confortable en espérant pouvoir s'endormir. Deux heures, elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, ses vieux démons n'arrêtant pas de surgir dans son esprit, elle se leva alors et fit les cent pas en espérant que cela allait lui rafraîchir les idées. Trois heures, elle se dit qu'il était temps que les choses changent même si cela impliquait de déranger quelques personnes. Peu de temps plus tard, elle entendit la sonnerie du portable de Quinn à travers la cloison et elle du attendre quelques minutes avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre sur la blonde aux cheveux ébouriffés.

- Rachel vient de m'appeler pour me dire que Brittany lui a dit que tu lui as dit qu'il fallait qu'on dorme ensemble. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiète et elle m'a obligé à ce que je le lui promette. Comme j'ai une promesse à tenir maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi.

Elle fit alors vote-face pour retourner de là où elle venait et Santana la suivit rassurée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir fermer les yeux sans crainte.

- Je ne sais pas si Rach te l'a dis mais il faut que je sois dans tes bras.

- D'accord mais tais-toi, j'ai envie de dormir.

Santana se blottit contre la blonde, elle ferma les yeux et sa fatigue eu aussitôt raison d'elle car elle s'endormit immédiatement alors que ce fut plus difficile pour Quinn de le faire.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à huit heures pile, la blonde l'éteignit tout en le maudissant de l'avoir réveillée trop tôt. Elle regarda Santana qui dormait toujours contre elle et elle libéra son bras gauche, emprisonné jusqu'alors sous le corps de la brune. Elle venait à peine de se lever du lit qu'elle entendit un grognement de Santana qui se réveillait à son tour. Quinn comprit qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour dormir même si elle comprenait pas comment avait-elle pu en arriver là. Elle fila dans la cuisine où elle servit deux tasses de café et sortit tout le nécessaire pour le petit-déjeuner. La brune la rejoignit et aucun mot ne fut prononcé, même pas un petit bonjour. Quand Quinn eut bu la moitié de sa tasse, elle se sentit enfin prête à prendre la parole.

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'attaque cette nuit pour obtenir des explications.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faut quelqu'un pour dormir ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que Rachel était si inquiète ? J'avais l'impression que cela aurait été la fin du monde si je ne lui aurait pas promis de dormir avec toi.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Et bien dans ce cas, ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'accueillir dans mon lit ce soir et demain.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça alors que tu sais déjà ce qu'il va passer ?

- Bien sûr que non, soupira Quinn. Mais je ne le ferai que pour tenir ma promesse, pas pour te rendre service.

Santana trouvait Quinn réglo alors elle se dit qu'elle lui devait bien cela. En plus, Brittany lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à s'exprimer, à se dévoiler aux autres. Quinn venait de lui tendre une perche alors autant qu'elle en profite et qu'elle l'attrape.

- Au début de notre relation, je vivais en coloc avec Puck et quand je n'étais pas avec Rachel la nuit, je me retrouvais avec lui. Un matin, elle a voulu me faire la surprise de m'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit alors elle est venue assez tôt, on dormait encore et elle nous a découvert l'un contre l'autre dans mon lit. Elle m'a quitté sur le champ mais je me suis rendue chez elle le soir-même pour lui expliquer que je ne l'avais pas trompé et que je n'arrivais simplement pas à dormir toute seule. Elle a bien voulu m'accorder une seconde chance mais je devais faire mes preuves. Autant dire que je n'ai pas mis un terme à mes vieilles habitudes. Quelques jours plus tard, Puck est parti voir sa famille pour deux semaines, il était clair pour moi que j'allais passé toutes mes nuits avec Rachel mais elle m'en voulait encore et elle n'a pas voulu le premier jour. J'ai donc passé une nuit blanche. Je l'ai appelé le lendemain pour lui demander si elle n'était plus fâchée et j'ai finalement passé une deuxième nuit blanche. Puis une troisième. Et une quatrième. Et ainsi de suite. Au bout d'une semaine, je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que j'étais trop fatiguée, que j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle et elle m'a répondu que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même...

- Tu as passé une semaine sans dormir et elle n'a rien fait ?

- Elle ne m'avait pas bien comprit. Quand je lui ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à dormir seule, elle pensait juste que c'était une façon de parler et que je dormais mal, pas que je ne dormais pas du tout. Enfin bon, après ce que tu m'as dit hier, je sais que tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand on ne dort pas pendant plusieurs jours. La douleur était tellement insupportable, dit-elle en grimaçant alors qu'elle se souvenait de ce mauvais moment. Je n'en pouvais plus alors j'ai voulu que tout s'arrête.

- Tu as prit des médicaments ?

- Tout ce que j'avais sous la main, répondit-elle un nœud dans la gorge de repenser à cette décision qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Rachel avait quand même eu quelques remords alors elle est passée me voir. Elle est arrivée à temps. Je suis restée une semaine à l'hôpital, j'ai d'abord eu le droit à une cure de sommeil de quatre jours et ensuite on m'a gardé en psychologie pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas recommencer. Suite à cela, j'ai pu revoir Rachel et je lui ai expliqué clairement les choses pour qu'il n'y ait plus de malentendu.

L'hispanique se sentait bizarre d'avoir raconté ce moment de sa vie, elle qui n'en parlait jamais. Quant à Quinn, elle comprenait désormais parfaitement l'inquiétude de son amie. Rachel devait se sentir coupable de la tentative de suicide de Santana et il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre cet épisode.

- Tu termines ta journée à quelle heure ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une idée derrière la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, vers cinq ou six heures je pense, dit Santana qui était contente de voir que la blonde ne s'étendait pas sur le sujet.

- Passe au cabinet après pour que je te présente mon ami Mike, il est psychologue. Un des meilleurs, pour ne pas dire le meilleur. Il faut que tu parviennes à dormir seule et il va t'aider à y parvenir. Si tu veux, on peut aussi faire des séances d'acupuncture...

- En quoi me planter des aiguilles dans le corps m'aidera au juste ?

- Il s'agit de faire partir l'énergie négative présente en toi pour que ton esprit soit plus reposé, plus serein.

- D'accord Numéro Trois mais tu ne me mattes pas mes seins !

Quinn roula des yeux, cette affaire de seins n'allait pas être de l'histoire ancienne de si tôt.

…

Le vendredi arriva rapidement et avec lui la thérapie en groupe. Les quatre amis furent les premières à arriver et elles furent très contentes de se retrouver enfin.

- Plus jamais de semaine comme ça, c'est trop long sept jours sans toi Quinnie, dit Brittany avec une petite moue adorable.

- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé le temps long sans toi alors je me passerai bien de revivre l'expérience. Enfin, je me passerai surtout de dormir à nouveau avec Santana, c'est fou ce qu'elle a les mains baladeuses quand elle dort, elle est pire que toi B.

Elle se mit tout à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle regarda Brittany puis Santana, son regard fit quelques allers-retours entre les deux femmes avant qu'elle ne tente d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Vous deux, vous... quand vous dormiez...

- Ce n'était pas voulu, dit machinalement l'hispanique.

- Britt ?

- C'était inconscient, se défendit-elle.

- Mais quand même... Dis quelque chose Rachel !

- Elles viennent de tout dire. Elles dormaient alors elle n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'elles faisaient.

Elle n'avait jusque là pas songer à ce fait. Après avoir compris que Santana avait besoin de quelqu'un la nuit, elle n'avait jamais été jalouse de savoir que les mains de l'hispanique pouvait se balader sur le corps d'une autre personne qu'elle parce qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Puck qu'elle pouvait aussi partager son lit et qu'elle n'était pas du tout attirée par lui, n'ayant jamais été intéressée par les hommes, tout comme Puck n'était pas non plus attiré par Santana qu'il considérait plus comme une petite sœur qu'autre chose. Mais de savoir que sa petite-amie ait pu caresser une autre femme qu'elle la faisait bouillonner intérieurement malgré le flegme qu'elle affichait.

- Bonjour mesdames, la fit sortir le psy de ses pensées tandis qu'il entrait et prenait place sur son fauteuil. On va attendre que Kitty et Marley arrivent avant de commencer. J'espère que la semaine s'est bien passé pour vous.

- Plus jamais ce genre d'exercices, rétorqua Quinn.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, enchaîna Santana.

- Moi aussi, murmura Rachel plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

- Quinnie m'a beaucoup manqué mais j'ai bien aimé passé du temps avec Santana puis avec Rachel. Surtout avec Santana, dit Brittany quant à elle.

Quinn marmonna quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible et c'est alors que les deux autres femmes firent leur apparition.

- Comme d'habitude, nous allons commencer par parler de l'exercice de la semaine. Quelles sont les conclusions que vous avez pu en tirer ?

- Que notre psy est vraiment trop stupide, répondit Kitty, lasse.

- Je dirai plutôt sadique, la reprit Santana. Depuis le début, il s'amusent beaucoup à nous faire souffrir avec ses exercices à la noix.

- Tu n'as pas tord... et plus cela va, plus il a l'air d'y prendre plaisir en nous infligeant des épreuves toujours plus dures à vivre les unes que les autres.

- Mais au fond, cela prouve que nos couples sont solides et sont fait pour durer sinon il est clair et net qu'on se serait déjà toutes séparées.

- C'est clair que si je n'aimais pas autant Marley, je n'aurais jamais réussi à tenir... Et je suis sûre que lui-même n'arrivait même pas à tenir aussi longtemps que nous si devait faire une thérapie avec sa femme...

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit en couple et, franchement, permets-moi d'en douter.

Le psy se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cela. Quant aux autres femmes, elles se demandèrent si tout cela était bien réel.

- Il y a un truc qui cloche, fit Quinn. Comment cela se fait que Santana et Kitty soient capables d'entretenir une conversation sans se prendre le bec ?

- Ouais, c'est vraiment bizarre, lui dit Kitty avant de s'adresser à nouveau à l'hispanique. Il faudrait mieux qu'on arrête sinon on risque de finir par bien s'entendre et devenir amies.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, il n'y a aucune chance que cela arrive parce que dès que toi et Marley redeviendraient Karley tout à l'heure, je vais me rappeler à quel point je ne peux pas te supporter.

- Parce que tu crois que toi tu es...

- Mesdames ! Intervint enfin l'homme du groupe pour les calmer avant que cela ne dégénère.

- On ne vous pas apprit que c'était mal élevé d'interrompre une conversation ? Lui dit aussitôt Kitty, énervée.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse seules. On se voit la semaine prochaine.

Il se leva quand Rachel et Marley le retinrent et firent bien comprendre aux deux femmes qu'elles n'avaient pas intérêt d'aller plus loin. Le psy reprit donc là où on l'avait arrêté, c'est-à-dire au début, et demanda premièrement à Marley de leur dire à tous ce qu'elle avait retenu de la semaine.

Par la suite, la séance se déroula plutôt bien. La plupart des femmes se dépêchèrent de raconter ce qu'elles avaient en tête pour connaître au plus vite l'exercice de la semaine suivante.

- D'ici vendredi prochain, vous aurez une exercice individuel à effectuer...

- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, soupira Quinn.

- … et vous allez devoir trouver vous-même ce que vous allez devoir faire pour le bien de votre couple. A la semaine prochaine.

Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà parti loin... très loin d'elles. Kitty et Marley s'en allèrent à leur tour tandis que les quatre autres étaient toujours assises.

- C'est moi ou on est vraiment en train de payer un type qui nous dit de nous débrouiller seules ? Demanda Santana.

- On est vraiment en train de le faire, lui répondit Quinn.

- Il doit y avoir un sens à tout cela, non ? Fit Brittany.

- Il nous pousse à trouver nous même ce qui ne va pas afin de s'arrêter au cœur du problème, dit Rachel.

Quinn et Santana grimacèrent aussitôt. La blonde comprit qu'elle allait devoir parler de sa petite-amie à ses parents tandis que la brune savait qu'elle allait devoir faire l'inverse, parler de ses parents à sa petite-amie. Cette semaine ne s'annonçait pas très gaie.


	7. Séance 6

Rachel resta au lit plus longtemps que ce qu'elle en avait l'habitude en ce samedi matin où elle retrouvait enfin Santana et ses mains baladeuses. L'hispanique pu donc dormir même après le lever du soleil pour une fois et la brunette était contente de se dire que, malgré ce temps perdu à rester allongée au lieu de s'entraîner, elle était en train de faire plaisir à la femme qu'elle aimait et que celle-ci allait sûrement la remercier d'une quelconque façon... ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Dès que Santana ouvrit les yeux, elle les referma et se blottit un peu plus contre le corps de sa petite-amie, voulant profiter du moment présent. Rachel passa une main dans ses cheveux pour mieux apercevoir son visage puis elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Je ne peux que bien dormir avec toi, dit-elle en se relevant un peu pour voir l'heure. _Joder_ Rachel, il est déjà neuf heures ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas levée plus tôt ?

Elle sauta du lit et ouvrit aussitôt la porte du dressing pour y prendre des vêtements qu'elle enfila en vitesse.

- Ce n'est pas possible... Quand je veux dormir, tu te lèves et quand je veux me lever tôt, tu restes au lit. On dirait que tu le fais exprès...

- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu devais te lever ce matin. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous... chez le médecin, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogatif que lui lançait Rachel. Je dois y aller.

La brune tenta de lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais Santana était déjà partie. Elle arriva chez son médecin une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et elle entra dans la salle de consultation sans attendre.

- On avait dit neuf heures.

- Oui, je vais bien et toi Quinn ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Voyons voir, c'est le week-end, je devrais être chez moi avec ma petite-amie et au lieu de cela, je suis au travail pour venir en aide à une femme qui arrive en retard.

- C'est à Rachel qu'il faut que tu t'en prennes parce qu'aujourd'hui elle a subitement décidé de rester au lit jusqu'à neuf heures.

- J'en déduis que tu as eu une nuit complète, non ?

- Pas vraiment, elle a été très sportive si tu vois ce que je veux dire... encore que, cela m'étonnerait que tu comprennes. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

L'autre soupira d'un air las et préféra passer à la suite directement.

- Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi sur le dos.

- Doucement Numéro Trois, je ne suis pas du genre à coucher aussi facilement.

Quinn ne rétorqua rien à cela. Elle prit une boîte d'aiguilles stériles tandis que Santana se retrouvait en sous-vêtements et s'allongeait sur la table d'examen. La blonde planta une première aiguille entre les yeux de l'hispanique tandis que celle-ci louchait légèrement alors qu'elle regardait ce qu'elle faisait.

- Même pas mal, dit-elle avec un sourire tandis que la blonde roulait des yeux avant d'enfoncer la pointe d'une autre aiguille dans l'épiderme hâlé. Alors dis-moi, tu vas voir tes parents ?

- On y va tout à l'heure.

- On ? Brittany t'accompagne ?

- Cela fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble alors il est temps qu'ils la voient, et elle a aussi envie de les rencontrer. Et puis, je sais que comme ça, je m'en tirerai bien quoi qu'il arrive parce que soit mes parents nous accepteront et elle en sera ravie, soit ils nous laisseront sur le pas de la porte et nous insulteront et elle comprendra alors qu'il vaut mieux les laisser hors de notre vie.

- Ou elle restera sur ses positions car elle sait se montrer obstinée quand il le faut.

- Et tu penses qu'il faut vraiment que cela se passe bien entre mes parents et moi ?

- Tu n'as pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents tolérants mais ils restent quelque chose d'important... à part si bien sûr tu n'as pas le moindre souvenir heureux d'eux d'avant ton coming-out.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, Quinn s'arrêta dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle repensa à la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec ses parents avant qu'ils la renient et elle devait avouer qu'elle donnerait beaucoup pour que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient. Par la suite, elle termina son travail sans échanger avec Santana, elle lui donna ensuite une cuillère qu'elle devait tenir dans sa main sans que celle-ci ne comprenne le sens de tout cela, puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine du cabinet pour se prendre un café et penser à la façon dont elle devait agir cette après-midi-là.

Quand elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle n'était pas plus avancée que cela et elle savait que toute préparation était de toute façon certainement inutile. Elle avait alors en tête de demander à la brune si elle comptait bien raconter à Rachel ce qu'il s'était passé treize ans plus tôt, comme elle l'avait précédemment raconter à Brittany puis à elle. En entrant dans sa salle de consultation, elle vit qu'elle allait devoir reporter sa question à plus tard car Santana dormait profondément.

Elle était contente de voir qu'elle avait réussi à la faire dormir seule et elle patienta alors jusqu'au réveil de son amie qui fut déclenché par le bruit de la cuillère qui s'échoua au sol.

- Ça a été la sieste ? Lui demanda-t-elle dès que Santana ouvrit les yeux.

- La sieste ? J'ai juste fermé les yeux pendant deux minutes.

- Tu veux plutôt dire vingt à trente minutes ? Dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Tout cela ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar...

- Tu n'en as pas fait parce que j'ai fait évacuer l'énergie négative présente en toi, répondit la blonde en retirant une à une les aiguilles. Il faudra qu'on recommence la semaine prochaine.

- Avec la cuillère encore ?

- Si tu me poses la question, cela veut donc dire que tu n'as saisit son intérêt, dit-elle avec un sourire dominant.

- Et bien... je suis avocate, pas médecin, tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

- Une fois que tu es suffisamment détendue, tes muscles se relâchent, la cuillère tombe et te réveille par son bruit. Sans cela, tu pourrais faire une sieste trop longue qui te fatiguerait plus qu'autre chose alors que là, ton esprit et ton corps sont au meilleur de leur forme.

- Si tu le dis, dit-elle en se levant pour attraper ses vêtements. Je file... il faut que je trouve un moyen de raconter tu sais quoi à Rachel.

- Bon courage.

- A toi aussi.

…

Brittany fut heureuse de voir Quinn rentrer chez elles, cela signifiait qu'elles allaient pouvoir se rendre chez les Fabray et que la grande blonde allait enfin les rencontrer.

- Comment tu me trouves ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle même afin que Quinn apprécie la vue de sa femme en robe.

- Très... féminine.

- J'ai pensé à m'habiller comme un homme mais je me suis dit qu'ils allaient quand même bien voir que je suis une femme, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne le savaient pas déjà. Et puis, en me voyant comme ça, ils vont réaliser à quel point tu as bon goût et ils ne t'en voudront alors plus du tout.

- C'est vrai que j'ai très bon goût depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- On y va ?

- Oui mais je te préviens, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions car tu risques d'être franchement très déçue.

Elles sortirent et prirent la route pour se rendre dans une maison de banlieue. Comme cela faisait déjà deux ans que Quinn n'y était pas allée, elle trouva le moyen de se perdre avant d'arriver à la demeure de ses parents. Elle se gara sur la chaussée et elle coupa le moteur tout en se demandant si elle avait bien fait de choisir cette option comme exercice de la semaine. Brittany l'encouragea à affronter ses peurs et ce fut main dans la main qu'elles parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Elles n'attendirent que peu de temps avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur le père de famille, et ce fut sans surprise pour la petite blonde que la porte se referma aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était ouverte.

- Je l'avais bien dit, soupira-t-elle.

- S'il croit que je renonce aussi facilement que cela, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil, dit Brittany qui commençait à faire le tour de la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Mon exercice de la semaine. Il faut que je leur fasse comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas à te juger pour que tu ailles mieux et que, par conséquent, notre couple aille mieux.

Elle rentra par la baie vitrée du salon qui donnait sur un petit jardin fleuri et elle fit face aux parents de Quinn sans la moindre peur.

- C'est une propriété privée. Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! Ordonna Russel.

- Pas avant de vous entendre dire à Quinn que vous vous êtes trompés sur toute la ligne depuis le début, que ce n'est pas mal d'être homo. Tout ce qu'elle a voulu faire a été d'être heureuse et elle l'est avec moi. En tant que parents, vous devriez être contents pour elle et le lui montrer au lieu de lui répéter depuis deux ans qu'elle fait erreur... si cela serait vraiment le cas, si ce n'était qu'une erreur, nous ne serions plus ensemble depuis longtemps, or...

- Vous faites tout de même une thérapie de couple, rappela Judy.

- Et c'est à cause de vous que nous la faisons. Vous lui avez fait tellement de mal qu'elle a perdu beaucoup confiance en elle. Nous étions si heureuses avant qu'elle vous ai dit que nous étions ensemble.

- Mademoiselle, je pense que vous allez trop loin. Nous aimons notre fille et nous ne voulons que son bien, dit Russel.

- Vous parlez de quelle fille ? De Frannie ? Parce que si vous voudriez vraiment le bien de Quinn, vous agiriez tout autrement.

- Nous le voulons et c'est pourquoi nous n'acceptons pas que vous soyez avec elle. Elle doit vous quitter et se confesser pour que Dieu lui pardonne ses pêchers. Son âme sera alors sauvée et elle pourra aller au paradis.

Brittany se tourna vers Quinn et la regarda d'un air totalement déconcerté tandis que celle-ci haussait des épaules. La grande blonde comprit qu'ils étaient sérieux et qu'elle allait donc devoir jouer sur ce terrain qu'elle connaissait si peu.

- Ne dit-on pas « aimez vous les uns les autres » ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'est pas stipulé de façon explicite, ni même implicite, qui peut-on aimer et comment doit-on aimer.

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots...

- Quinn est allée voir un pasteur peu de temps après que vous lui avez dit qu'elle allait brûler en enfer, elle voulait lui demander confirmation de vos propos et devinez quoi, il lui a dit que tant qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle me respectait et qu'elle ne ferait de mal à personne, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

- Si elle serait allée voir le pasteur de la famille, il lui aurait certainement dit que...

- C'est lui que je suis allée voir, l'interrompit Quinn.

- Et il t'a donné sa bénédiction ? Demanda Judy qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui et même s'il ne me l'aurait pas donné, j'aurais fait le choix de rester avec Brittany. Elle apporte tellement de bonheur à ma vie qu'elle aurait valu la peine de faire ce sacrifice.

- Il a vraiment dit que tu n'allais pas aller en enfer pour cela ? Reprit Russel qui voulait être sûr.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander toi-même pour qu'il te le confirme.

- Dans ce cas, cela change tout, murmura-t-il.

Brittany n'en revenait pas. Quinn leur avait dit pendant ces deux ans qu'elle était heureuse avec elle et ils n'avaient jamais voulu l'accepter mais maintenant qu'on leur apprenait qu'ils n'avaient pas de souci à se faire pour le jour où elle allait mourir, ils étaient prêt à voir les choses d'un autre angle. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à concevoir que l'on puisse tant se référer à un être supérieur qui n'existait pas selon elle.

- J'ai remplis ma part pour l'exercice de la semaine, lui souffla-t-elle. A toi de te débrouiller pour qu'ils finissent par t'accepter pour de bon, parce que là je ne crois pas que je puisse continuer...

- C'est bon, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. Merci B, dit-elle en lui prenant la main qu'elle caressa avec son pouce.

…

De leur côté, Rachel et Santana se s'étaient pas revu de la journée. La brunette avait été appelée pour une affaire et elle ne revint que tard le soir où elle retrouva l'hispanique qui l'attendait dans leur lit.

- Ça a été ton rendez vous chez le médecin ? Lui demanda-t-elle après s'être allongée à ses côtés.

- Oui et en fait, c'est Quinn que je suis allée voir pour une séance d'acupuncture. J'ai réussi à faire une petite sieste toute seule.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle alors que Santana hochait de la tête. C'est génial. Comment t'es venue cette idée de faire de l'acupuncture ?

- C'est Quinn qui me l'a suggéré après que... après que...

- Après que quoi ?

- Après que je lui ai dit que j'ai fait une TS, avoua-t-elle enfin. Elle sait pourquoi je l'ai faite et elle sait qu'il faut faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise jamais, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'est venue en aide. Je lui ai aussi fait part de... de la mort de mes parents, ainsi qu'à Brittany. Tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être confiée à elles alors je suis supposée le faire avec toi ?

Rachel eut l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout que sa petite-amie qui parlait enfin de son passé, le fasse avec des amies qu'elle connaissait depuis bien moins longtemps qu'elle. Mais elle comprit qu'elle devait faire abstraction de cela et de se concentrer sur le positif pour le bien de leur couple. Elle venait tout juste de trouver ce qu'elle devait faire comme exercice.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'imagine que tu devais avoir tes raisons de le dire à elles et pas à moi...

- J'aimerais t'en faire part à toi aussi dès maintenant... mais avant cela, j'aimerais que tu m'assures que tu ne vas pas avoir pitié de moi, que tu vas rester la même.

- Compte sur moi pour tout faire pour y arriver.

Santana lui raconta alors son histoire en omettant le moins de détails possibles. C'était la troisième qu'elle la contait en une semaine et elle sentait que cela lui faisait un peu moins mal de tout dévoiler, d'autant qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle n'était en rien fautive du destin tragique de ses parents. Quand elle termina, un silence flotta entre elle. Rachel pensa à comment réagir sans véhiculer la moindre pitié.

- Cela me touche beaucoup que tu te sois confiée et je suis contente que Brittany t'ait fait comprendre que ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis sûre que s'ils peuvent te voir, tes parents seraient contents de voir ces récents progrès.

- Tu ne vas pas me voir d'une façon différente maintenant, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu restes ma Santana que j'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les deux femmes ouvrirent grand leur yeux d'étonnement, Rachel ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Santana et celle-ci n'en était pas moins surprise. Elle était désormais soulagée d'avoir réussi à le lui dire mais elle appréhendait aussi qu'il arrive quelque chose à la brunette maintenant qu'elle le lui avait dit...

…

Après ce week-end très réparateur pour les deux couples, la semaine passa très vite et la sixième séance de leur thérapie s'annonçait comme l'une des meilleurs pour elles, tant elles avaient fait un grand pas décisif. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Kitty et Marley étaient déjà présentes, de même que le psy.

- Bonjour mesdames. Qui peut me dire ce que cette semaine a eu de spécial ? Questionna-t-il tandis que six mains se levèrent d'un coup... Et ne me parlez pas de la sortie de _Malavita_, j'ai une sainte horreur des adaptations cinématographiques.

Ce fut sans étonnement pour l'homme du groupe que presque toutes les mains se baissèrent d'un coup, seule celle de Rachel restait en l'air. Il lui fit donc signe de parler.

- Cette semaine, cela faisait un mois qu'on a commencé la thérapie.

- Exactement. Quelles sont vos conclusions sur ce premier mois ?

- Nous avons appris à mieux nous comprendre et lors de cette semaine, nous avons comprit que nous pouvons trouver nous-même ce qu'il faut faire pour aller mieux, c'est pourquoi, avec Santana, nous avons décidé que cette séance allait être la dernière.

- Que... Quoi ?

- Vous avez bien entendu, professeur Xavier, reprit Santana. La dernière fois, vous nous avez dit qu'on devait se débrouiller sans votre aide alors on ne voit pas l'intérêt de continuer de venir ici pour tout faire toutes seules.

- Mais il s'agit aussi d'échanger vos expériences avec le reste du groupe.

- On le fait déjà avec Brittany et Quinn en dehors de la thérapie. Et puis, pour notre part, nous allons beaucoup mieux depuis que nous avons parlé de quelque chose d'important.

- C'est aussi notre cas, intervint Quinn. Ce qui nous posait vraiment problème est désormais révolu et c'est pour cela que nous arrêtons nous aussi la thérapie.

- On y va maintenant que tout est dit ? Leur fit Santana.

D'un mouvement commun, les quatre femmes se levèrent et quittèrent la salle sans rien ajouter de plus. La thérapie était visiblement terminée pour elles mais elles avaient encore beaucoup à faire si elles voulaient que tout continue d'aller pour le mieux.


End file.
